Meredith's Savior
by CastlesQueen
Summary: Meredith Grey was 15 and pregnant the next thing she knew her mother had kicked her out of the house with no where to go and no one to save her until she meets a tall dark handsome stranger which changes her life forever
1. Chapter 1

"Get out !" Ellis Grey said to her 15 year old daughter Meredith who just stared at her mouth gaping

"What did i do this time?" Meredith asked sarcastically earning a glare from her mother

"You know exactly what you did you little slut sleeping with that neighbor boy and getting yourself knocked up." Ellis said rather angrily.

Meredith held back her laughter knowing it would piss her mom off "So you finally noticed haven't you with all those super surgeries you've done i would rather live in a snake pit then live here."

"Well you get your wish now get your things and don't ever come back." Ellis said and she went upstairs and slammed her door.

Meredith just stood there shaking and trembling where would she go?she asked herself moving slowly up the stairs and into her bedroom and grabbed whatever she could fit into her duffle bag,  
>when that was accomplished Meredith looked around for the final time before walking out of her mother's house that was once upon a time her home and sighed she supposed getting kicked out of the house wasn't the worst thing she thought walking down on Miller road on her way to downtown seattle where both she and her mother lived,her father was a clear unknown to her disappearing when she was 5 years old and never looked back and her mother had always said it was for the she thought as she was about to board the bus that would take her downtown at least he didn't kick her out and called her a slut and with that the bus that she was on suddenly departed.<p>

Three days have passed since her mother had kicked her out and Meredith was still without a home not without a lack of trying she thought miserablly calling all of her friends, asking them is she could stay with them but all of them said no saying they had no room or their parents didn't want someone else living in their household and Meredith understood completely they didn't want someones leftovers especially if they were the daughter of a famous she thought and began to shiver as the temperature began to cool and then out of nowhere began to rain and rained hard.  
>Meredith ran to her hiding place behind a bar in the back alley behind the trash cans where she had been living for the last few days,a place she had thought she had thought would never be and now she was and Meredith began to sob knowing there was no one to save her.<p>

After a long day at the hospital Derek Shepherd was in dire need of a drink especially after he lost a patient no make it two patients who had a chance to make it from simple procedures that he himself had performed many times before he shook his head and was about to enter Joe's a bar where everyone from the hospital went after a long day at work when he heard a sob coming from the towards the alley Derek saw a young woman who was sitting beside garbage cans wearing nothing more than a sweater with a hoodie and some jeans which looked to have seen better days,and as he approached he saw the young woman's head which lifted at the sound of the shoes and gasped when he looked at her noticing she looked to be in her teens with blonde hair and had the most stunning green eyes he had ever seen,it was at this moment he knew what to do.

"May i help you with something?"

Meredith has now found her savior in the name of a handsome doctor who by the way if you are wondering is 24 years old,how will she be able to trust a stranger who she's never met and how will he help her stay tuned in the next chapters.I hope you enjoyed this chapter this was a story i have been thinking about doing for some time now it was all a matter of putting the words on the computer and such so if you do read this please review this and thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Meredith was still sobbing when she thought she heard someone walking towards her so she lifted her head from her sweat shirt and watched as a human form in a shape of a male suddenly approach and with a frown on his face knelt beside her.

"May i help you miss?" The man asked and Meredith couldn't help but be mezmerized he was gorgeous she thought with his curly dark hair,deep blue eyes and a lean form which she found attractive and he looked to be in his early twenties.

Meredith shook her head "No i'm fine." And she gave him a fake smile which made the man frown even more.

"You don't look fine you look like a mess." He said

Meredith rolled her eyes "Geez thanks that's what happens when you've been living on the streets for the last few days you tend to be a little of the gross side." And winced as she couldn't believe she was saying this in front of this stranger whom she just met.

"Forget what i said i'm not living in the streets."Meredith lied watching the man's face change to the 'i don't believe you look.'

The man shook his head before asking "Why are you living on the streets?don't you have some place to stay?"

She laughed bitterly "If i had a place to stay i wouldn't be here won't i? besides it's not so bad i kinda like it."

He snorted at her " Are you serious? no one sane enough likes living on the street."

"Well you don't know me very well do you?" Meredith asked her temper flaring watching as the guy's own blue eyes flare up in response.

"Obviously not."The man said glancing down at his watch before adding "Well if you don't need my help i guess i'll be going." He said and had taken a few steps when the young woman called out for him.

"Please stay i'm sorry it's just i never thought i would be living on the streets at my age." She said and Derek turned towards the young woman who's lips were trembling with her arms wrapped around her waist clearly her once again he took what notice of what a mess she really was with both her jeans and sweater soaked and plastered all over her slim body.

"How old are you?" Derek asked her watching as the trembling continued on and she whispered a age in which he couldn't quite hear "Come again?"

The young woman grumbled before replying "15."

He looked at her with complete shock in his eyes "What kind of parent does this letting a 15 year old live on the streets?" Derek asked completely outraged and saddened for the girl who had no one to take care care of her.

Derek heard her snort before she replied "Just a mother who doesn't know how to be a mother."

His heart broke for her and before he knew it he replied "Why don't you come home with me my mother is here and she could help."

The young woman hesitated before saying "I can't do that, i can't take advantage of someone i don't even know and besides you must have a girlfriend who'll get insanely jealous."

Derek held in his laughter "You are not taking advantage i am offering you a place to stay til you get your issues straightened out besides it's not forever and as for a girlfriend? i don't have one at the moment so don't worry about it."

"I don't know... i don't go home with people who's name i don't even know." She said with a bare hint of a smile on her face.

He laughed before lending out his hand "I'm Derek Shepherd and you are?"

"Meredith,just call me Meredith."Meredith said with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her face.

"Okay... Meredith it's nice to meet you shall we go?"Derek asked and watched as Meredith nodded

"Let's go." And the two of them left the back alley hoping to never return there.

Short chapter again i know i'm trying not to write a too long of a chapter and end it when i think it's at my best i'll try to do a longer chapter next one so please bear with me,in the meantime i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review it every review that i get makes me feel good about the work that i'm doing and my confidence rises so enjoy and thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"So Meredith do you want to tell me why you got kicked out of the house?" Derek asked her as they were heading towards his house.

Meredith shook her head "Not really if you want me to leave you can just drop me off here it's not a big deal i'm a big girl."

Derek just gaped at her wondering what had happend to this young woman to make her think that being alone was okay "I'm not dropping you off anywhere you need a place to stay and my mother can help with that."

Meredith lowered her head in shame "It's just that no one has wanted to help me not even my mother who thinks that i'm a disgrace and my father must feel the same way since i haven't seen him in over ten years."

He felt anger surging through him what kind of parents did that to a child? he asked himself this beautiful young woman who had done nothing wrong to deserve this kind of treatment now has to fend for herself? he shook his head and was glad that he had both hands on the steering wheel.

Meredith couldn't help but notice Derek's facial expression when she told him all that "What's wrong is it something i said?" A bit of fear sounded in her voice and Derek's face softened

"No it's nothing you said."Derek reassured her "It's just that i can't comprehend how your so call parents treated you i mean who does that?"

She gave a little smile "I'm guessing you had a good childhood then huh?' She asked as they were on the freeway heading towards the main street that lay ahead of them.

Derek smiled as he continued to drive on the freeway "Yes i did my mother is a kind of mother that everyone should have,being there at home when you need her,always putting her family first no matter what."

As they approached Farmor street where the Shepherds live Meredith couldn't help but notice that they didn't live that far from where her old house and she couldn't help but tense and unfortunately Derek noticed it.

"What's wrong?" He asked pulling into the driveway

"Nothing i'm fine."Meredith lied noticng Derek's frown "Really i'm fine." She assured him and glanced up noticing the four storey house that completely took her breath away."Wow."She breathed and watched as Derek's face perk up a little.

"You like it huh?" He asked a bit sheepish and got out of the car and Meredith did the same "I love it, it's one of the biggest houses i had seen in a long time."She assured him slamming the car door and slowly made her way across the walkway that would lead her to the Shepherd household where his mother would be waiting panic slowly overcame her and she stopped completely.

"Meredith what is it?" He asked noticing Meredith's panic as he made his way to the door only to turn around and saw that she had frozen completely.

"What if your mother doesn't like me?" Meredith whispered

Derek rolled his eyes "Of course she will like you my mother likes everyone and she will help you out in ways that i can't."He grasped her hand with his and noticed how well it fit into his and he ignored it knowing that she was only fifteen and in need of some help Derek knocked on the house door before opening it and yelled"Mom i'm here." And a few seconds later his mother approached them with a smile on her face.

"Derek dear you know it's not nice to yell especially in front of a guest." Carolyn Shepherd added noticing the young woman beside her son looking panicky and shaky.

Her son rolled his eyes before motioning before motioning the young woman over "Meredith this is my mother Carolyn and mom this is Meredith i found her in a back alley behind the bar." Carolyn gasped when she heard this and shook her head "Who would let this lovely girl out like this your parents should be ashamed of themselves." Carolyn approached the girl who looked ready to bolt at anytime "It's okay i won't bite i just bark."She said and smiled when the young woman gave a bit of a chuckle.

"Do you have anywhere to go Meredith?"She asked and watched as Meredith shook her head "You can stay here til you have a place to go." And Meredith was about to protest when Carolyn continued on "It's final we have plenty of room here so you might as well get comfortable,however first off we'll get you into a shower and a change of clothes do you have any?" Meredith shook her head "You can borrow some of my girl's clothes then."

Meredith wondered how she got here from being on the streets one minute to being in a strangers home the next minute not that she was complaining mind you it was a home and when there's a home there's a bed something she hasn't experienced in a long time even before her mother kicked her shook her head and looked at Mrs Shepherd or rather Carolyn as she preferred and wondered how someone so nice would let someone like her stay shook her head and looked at Derek who looked like he was about to leave.

"Mom i have to leave are you going to be alright with her?" He asked worriedly glancing at his mother and a panic looking Meredith.

"We'll be alright you go on dear i'll take it from here."Carolyn assured him and gently pushed him towards the door.

"Derek where are you going?" Meredith cried not wanting Derek to leave her for one second and watched as he gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm going home Mer i have to get up for work in the morning but don't worry i'll be back."Derek assured her

Meredith bit her lip "Are you sure?" She asked trembling and Derek's heart broke for her so he walked over and gently grasped her shoulders "I promise i'll be back and if you need to talk to me at anytime mom here has my number okay?"And Meredith nodded and with that Derek left wondering how he could leave her here alone but knowing his mother was there looking after her.

Minutes after Derek left Meredith turned toward Carolyn who had a gentle smile on her face and said "Why don't we get you upstairs so you could get you into the shower and some clean clothes now shall we?" Carolyn asked and Meredith nodded following Derek's mother upstairs and to a room down the hall which was across from what to be Derek's old room."Okay you'll stay here i put you in this room because it close by to Derek's and knowing it will make you feel comfortable even though he doesn't sleep here anymore." Carolyn explained and she went to a nearby closet and found Meredith a towel and some jammies to wear.

"The shower is through there and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."Carolyn said and quietly left the bedroom leaving Meredith to her own thoughts.

Twenty minutes later Meredith was out of the shower in the kitchen when Carolyn was feeding her like there was no tomorrow and she had to admit she was starving.

"So Meredith do you want to talk about what happend or not right now?" Carolyn asked as Meredith was finishing her toast..

Meredith didn't want to talk about it so she replied "Not right now maybe later." And yawned while she was at it and Carolyn gave a gentle laugh.

"Okay we can talk about it when you're ready,why don't you get some sleep dear you look exhausted."  
>Carolyn noticed and Meredith nodded she couldn't agree more"I think i will thanks." She got up and placed her plate in the sink before recieving a hug from Carolyn."I mean what i said whenever you are ready to talk just know that i'm here okay?" Meredith gulped and nodded and quickly made her way upstairs before she saw Meredith's tears.<p>

Would they think less of me if they knew why the real reason i got kicked out? Meredith asked herself as she got cozy in bed would they throw me out like my mother did? she shook her head as long as she could keep her secret for a little while longer she would be able to stay. She sighed before falling into a deep sleep.

So there is a connection already between Meredith and Derek but will they disconnect when he finds out the real reason that she got kicked out? stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed this chapter i know i enjoyed writing it so if you do read this please review i love recieving those and they make my day/night. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Meredith woke up the next morning feeling like crap and lately that was nothing new she thought as she slowly got out of bed and creeped into the bathroom where she spent the next few minutes throwing up last nights leftovers. Meredith sighed as she went over towards the sink and started to brush her teeth not wanting Carolyn to find out she was sick and the last thing she needed was for her to find out the bedroom Meredith made her way downstairs where the smell of food filled the air and made her stomach grumble in response and as she made her way towards the kitchen she heard voices one coming from Carolyn and another from a very familiar very male voice.

"How's she doing?" Derek asked his mother not noticing another body presence enter the room

"I think she's doing well we didn't speak much last night the poor thing was tired and who could blame her,right?" Carolyn shook her head "I would like to meet her parents so i could give them a piece of my mind."

"I don't blame you so would i if only i knew who her parents was."Derek wondered and suddenly he noticed that someone else was in the room and he turned and he saw Meredith standing there looking a bit pale frowning he went over to her "Meredith are you alright?" He asked her and watched as she gave a little smile.

"I'm fine,good morning Carolyn how are you?" Meredith asked his mother

"I'm fine,dear are you alright?" Carolyn asked with concern showing on her face

"What do you mean?" She asked as panic started to set it and Derek noticed and he hurried towards her and put his hands on her shoulders "Meredith you look a bit pale are you feeling alright do you need anything?" He asked and watched her face slightly relax and shook her head "No thanks i just didn't get enough sleep that's all." Meredith reassured him and his mother but Derek wasn't convinced but right now he didn't have the time to dwell on it he had to be at work in a hour.

"Meredith if you need anything please don't hesitate we are here to help no matter how bad it is okay?" He said looking into her green eyes where he thought once again he saw the panic flaring.

"Okay Derek leave the poor girl alone you're scaring her." Carolyn told her son and watched Meredith relax just a little bit."He's not scaring me Carolyn it's just that i'm still getting used to things here you have nothing to worry about." Meredith said avoiding Derek's gaze knowing that she was lying and he knew it.

"Okay Meredith i'll leave it alone for now but remember what i said to you yesterday if you need me call me okay?" He said and watch her give a slight nod "I got to go i'll check on you later,okay?"

Meredith nodded "Okay have a good day then." She said and watched Derek pick up his brief case and walked out of the noticed Meredith was nervous and motioned her to join her in the kitchen.

"It's alright dear Derek is just very protective of you he's worried to just like his father." Carolyn smiled sadly.

"Where is if i may ask?" Meredith asked sitting down at the kitchen table where Carolyn brought her some breakfast.

"You can Meredith,Michael was shot and killed a few years ago unfortunately Derek and his younger sister were the witnesses,poor things."Carolyn shook her head eyes brimming up with tears "It was a very difficult time for our family especially Derek who was kind of taken responsibility for this family." She said and sat down with a cup of coffee for her and eggs and toast with orange juice for Meredith who was hungrily eating it down.

"I'm so sorry Carolyn for your loss and for Derek as well."Meredith said with tears rolling down her cheeks after finishing her breakfast Carolyn reached over and patted her hand "Thank you i would like to say it get's easier but it hasn't yet,so Meredith you know you can talk to me about anything Derek isn't here and anything that you say stays between us." She said to Meredith who stiffened up.

"What's there to talk about i got thrown out that's all anyone needs to know about."Meredith said stubbornly

"Meredith i've raised five children four of them girls and if they got in trouble i would know about it,believe me a mother knows." Carolyn said gently

Meredith gave a small laugh " My mother should take notes from you,you would never kick your child out when she's in trouble." She got out of the chair and started walking around the house to no where in particular while Carolyn looked concerned "Meredith what kind of trouble are you in?" She asked and gasped when she saw Meredith collapse she ran her hands over Meredith's hair and face noting how pale this girl was the next thing she knew she was calling for the paramedics. She whispered to the girl "hang on we'll get you some help."

Derek was just finishing his rounds when he spotted his mother in the waiting room,concerned he hurried towards her "Mom what's wrong?" His mother shook her head "I should have seen this coming." Derek grabbed her shoulders "What are you talking about,what signs and who are you talking about?" Fear suddenly ripped through him having a pretty good idea who was here "Pregnant dear i think Meredith is pregnant."

Derek just scoffed "She's only fifteen mom wouldn't she have told us if she was."

Carolyn shook her head "Not necessarily think about it her mother kicked her out for that very reason think about it,it would make perfect sense."

Derek thought about it and remembered all the signs and paled "Why didn't she say anything we could have helped her,where is she now?"

Carolyn shook her head "I don't know she's still being looked at why don't you sit down for a minute and relax."

He shook his head "I can't sit down if anything happens to her i honestly don't know what i would do."

"You care for her don't you?" His mother asked noticing her son's expression.

"Of course i do she wouldn't be living with you if i thought otherwise." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Of course i do it's just that." And was interrupted by a doctor who was clearly on Meredith's case

"Okay who is with Meredith Grey?" The doctor asked looking for some sort of family member.

"Who is Meredith Grey?" Carolyn asked and watched as her son paled "Derek what's wrong?"

Derek shook his head "Meredith is Meredith Grey she is the daughter of Ellis Grey a very prominent surgeon." He said gritting his teeth at the news.

Carolyn reached her son and patted his shoulder "Listen to her side of the story before judging her.  
>Turning towards the doctor she said "We're with Meredith Grey could you tell me what's wrong?"<p>

The doctor cleared his throat before saying" I have some news..."

Okay so there's a cliffhanger for the next chapter will she or won't she be pregnant? let me know what you think and please remember she is fifteen so please keep that in mind, as well Derek knows of Meredith's true identity so stay tuned for the next chapter and watch the sparks fly so to speak lol. Anyways i hoped you enjoyed this chapter and i hope you will review it any reviews at all makes my day/night.  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Derek held his before asking the doctor "So is Meredith pregnant?" He asked hoping for her sake that she was,knowing how hard it would be to lose a child.

The doctor nodded and both Derek and his mother sighed in relief "Yes she's about eight weeks along and the baby appears to be healthy,however i am concerned about the mother has she been under any stress lately that i should be aware of?" He asked looking at Derek and Carolyn who shook their heads.

"Not that i'm aware of why? could whatever is bothering Meredith have caused the fainting spell?"  
>Carolyn asked looking at the doctor.<p>

"It's possible but there's a variety of reasons that would cause a fainting spell we're still running some tests, but for right now she seems to be okay." The doctor said writing stuff on Meredith's chart.

"Could we see her now?" Derek asked wanting to see Meredith and making sure she was alright for himself.

"She's resting but i can see no harm in doing so but please don't stress her out it's not good for her or the baby." The doctor said and pointed down the hallway "She's in room 2387." He said and left the two of them standing there.

Derek looked at his mother who gave him a gentle nudge as they started to walk towards Meredith's room where he was trying to figure out a way to talk to her with out being too judgemental on her situation,knowing that upsetting her wouldn't be good for her or her baby. He was about to reach for her door handle when his mother stopped him.

"Mom what is it, what's the matter?" Derek asked and watched as his mother shook her head

"Nothing i just wanted to say to you please not to judge her we don't know what her life was like and you know what that doctor said Meredith can't have any stress right now."Carolyn said to her

"I'm not upset."Derek lied and Carolyn shook her head "Yes you are just listen to what she has to say before you yell at her." Derek rolled his eyes "I'm not going to yell at her i'm not that mean."He said"I never said you were but just keep that in mind okay?" She asked and Derek nodded and quietly the both of them made their way into Meredith's room where she was peacefully sleeping for the moment,and his heart melted at the went over to the one side of the room and sat down on a hard chair and watched her sleep and he couldn't help but notice that she gave a loud snore which made him and his mother chuckle.

Meredith heard the two chuckles coming from her hospital bed and woke up to find that both Derek and Carolyn were sitting in those uncomfortable looking around the room she finally realized where she was and suddenly began to whimper causing the two onlookers to come rushing towards her.

"Meredith what's wrong is it the baby?" Derek asked urgently noting that Meredith was still a bit on the pale side and watched as she shook her head in response.

"Meredith sweetheart are you okay?" Carolyn asked concern washing over her for this poor girl

"I'm in the hospital."Meredith whispered frantically

"Yes you're in the hospital do you remember what happend?" Derek gently asked her

"I think i fainted and after that it all get's foggy." Meredith admitted and Derek nodded wanting to add more but saw his mother shake her head indicating to let her ask.

"Meredith we know that you are pregnant." His mother said gently and Meredith began to tremble with fear.

"Are you going to throw me out?" She asked and Derek's heart broke wanting to go over there and give her a hug but restrained himself from doing so.

Carolyn gaped at her "What ,throw you out why would you think that?" She asked

Meredith lowered her head "Because i'm a slut and a whore."She whispered and Derek became angry at those words.

"Who said that you're mother?" Carolyn asked and Meredith nodded "Well that woman should be ashamed of herself that's no way to ever talk to a child ever."She went over and gently clasped Meredith's shoulder "Don't listen to a word she says you are not a slut or a whore and..." And before Carolyn could finish she heard the hospital door slam right open and a very angry woman enter the room causing Meredith to flinch.

"MEREDITH GREY DID I NOT MAKE IT CLEAR THAT I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
>Ellis Grey yelled not realizing that there were other people with her daughter.<p>

"Mother please..."Meredith trembled but Ellis wouldn't listen

Carolyn felt a surge of anger wash through her "Do not ever speak to her that way." And watched as the other woman turned towards her "Who the hell are you?" Ellis Grey demanded suddenly Derek knew why Meredith is the way she is frightened, scared and alone it was because of this woman that her daughter was lying here and for that Derek knew he had to say something he stepped towards Ellis.

"You should be ashamed of yourself throwing your daughter out like that." Derek said and watched the doctor turn towards him with a scowl on her face and suddenly noticed his white coat "Don't ever speak to a attending like that my daughter is none of your concern."Ellis waved her hands to prove a point and Derek grew angrier "It became my business when I found your daughter in the back alley of a bar with no more than a sweater and some jeans on a rainy night,  
>so i do make it my business." He said coldly<p>

Ellis just shook her head "That's not my fault she shouldn't have become a slut and a whore she wouldn't be in this position."

Derek moved a little bit closer toward Ellis and gave her a mean look "Meredith doesn't deserve you as a mother,you are a shallow, callous, dispicable woman who doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself you think you are better than everyone else but you're me when i say that your daughter is better off living with us then living with a cold woman, and one more thing if i ever hear you say that Meredith is a slut and a whore one more time i promise you i will report this to the chief and you know how he feels about that." Derek said threateningly and watched as Ellis shake her head "You don't scare me however if you want Meredith to go live with you then be my guest you can come get her things tomorrow." She said and slammed the door leaving the entire room quiet.

"I am so sorry about that." Meredith whispered tears coming down her cheeks and Derek moved over towards her and leaned over and gave her a hug and he watched as his mother done the same thing.

Carolyn gently lifted Meredith's face "Don't listen to what that woman says you are a intelligent young woman with a upside potential and the fact that you're pregnant doesn't change that fact,  
>we can decide what to do later when you are feeling better."<p>

Meredith turned towards Derek "What do you think of my pregnancy do you think i'm a slut or a whore as well like my mother?"

He shook his head "No i do not think you are any of that you are a teenager and teenagers make mistakes all the time,was i mad when i found out? a little bit yes but not enough to hate you or have you move out or anything like when i said you could stay with us for as long as you wanted i mean it and my mother means it we don't turn our backs on people who are in trouble."  
>Derek looked in Meredith's eyes before continuing "You never have to worry about having a home because you will always have one."<p>

Meredith's eyes welled up with tears again "You and you're mother are the nicest people in the world heaven has sent me two angels in disguise."

Derek and Carolyn suddenly had tears in their eyes "Thank you Meredith we try." Carolyn said and gave Meredith a hug who finally composed herself before saying "I want to stay with you forever is that okay?" She asked the two of them who beamed in response and Derek whispered in her ears "It's more than okay we are truly blessed."

Meredith layed back down with contentment and for the first time since she could remember she finally had a place to call home with people who would care what she does and never worrying about whether or not she was going to get kicked out for doing something stupid. She sighed and fell back asleep with a huge smile on her face.

So i decided to bring Ellis back for this one chapter so that Derek and his mother could have a better understanding of what Meredith had to live with and Ellis being Ellis well we all get the picture,so now Meredith gets to live with the Shepherds full time now which should be interesting for me to write so stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i had writing it i say this is one of my favorite chapters to write and that's saying alot especially all that i've written! anyways please read and review it means alot to me if you do,thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The following day Meredith was released on the promise that she go on complete bed rest at least for the weekend and a follow up visit with the gynocologist which Meredith promised she would,and both she and Carolyn left the hospital to the Shepherd's house where she now lived that it was a bad thing she thought as they drove but it still hurt that her own mother would kick her out of her own home just like that.

Carolyn noticed Meredith's sad face before asking "Meredith are you alright? do you want to talk about it?" She asked and watched as the young girl shake her head "You know you can talk to me right even if it's about your mother or the baby?"

Meredith nodded her head "I just don't want to talk about my mother and the baby? well i don't know what to do yet with it."

"Okay we don't have to talk about your mother if you don't want and as for the baby we don't have to worry about it right now you have plenty of time to make a decision and whatever it is you decide Derek and i will support the decision." Carolyn assured her as they pulled into the driveway of her new house.

What decision? Meredith asked herself to get rid of the baby she didn't know she wanted or have this baby and raise it those were questions she herself needed to figure it out but like Carolyn said she had time and whatever the decision was her and Derek would support of Derek where in the world was he?he was supposed to be meeting them here but she couldn't find his car anywhere so she asked Carolyn where he was.

His mother shrugged "I have no idea he said he would be here but i guess he had to go on a errand or something,now let's get you into the house and into bed like the doctor told you too." Carolyn ordered and then both she and Meredith got of the car and walked towards the house feeling a bit cold as the weather in Seattle was it's usual cool and rainy self causing her to shiver.

"Okay dear let's get you inside before you get sick." Carolyn said and unlocked the door and ushered Meredith inside to where it was nice and warm and quiet. "Okay dear why don't you get upstairs and have a quick shower and a change of clothes before laying down i'll bring you something to eat later,  
>okay?" And Meredith nodded and made her way up the stairs for the much need of a shower and clean clothes. Ten minutes later she got out of the shower wrapped herself with a towel and made her way towards the bedroom where she spotted Derek and a bunch of suitcases that lay by the bed she cleared her throat and watched as he turned around and blushed as he eyed her almost naked body.<p>

"Derek may i help you with something?" Meredith asked amused by the sudden heat in Derek's face and gave a small giggle.

He cleared his throat before responding " I was just bringing you your things from your mother's place that's all." He said and slowly backed away from her room and quickly exited hearing Meredith's soft laughter behind him.

Derek shook his head chuckling as he went back downstairs and saw his mother cooking dinner "What are you making mom?"

Carolyn shrugged "Just some chicken and rice with mashed potatoes i figure that Meredith would appreciate a big supper after all that she's been through,speaking of is she resting like she's supposed to?" She asked with a arched brow

Derek cleared his throat "How should i know i haven't been in her room yet." He lied not wanting to tell his mother that he saw her in nothing but her towel and nothing else.

His mother rolled her eyes and smacked him with a dish towel "Don't lie to me you were in her room when you brought in her things,so i'll ask you again was she resting or still in the shower?"

"She was still in the shower when i was up there would you like me to check on her?" He asked watching his mother give a slight nod and he made his way out of the kitchen and back upstairs and into Meredith's room where he gently knocked and entered the bedroom where Derek could hear the snore's coming out of her mouth and causing him to chuckle. Going over towards the bed he sat down on the nearby chair and just watched her sleep noting how beautiful her long blonde hair spread out on the bed and just her beauty in general took his breath away. Reaching over the bed he gently stroked her hair causing her to stir and him to freeze and withdraw his hand he was about to leave the room where he could hear her calling him.

"Derek?" She asked

Derek moved a little closer to her "Yeah it's me sorry if i woke you." He said and sat back down in the chair and looked at her.

Meredith shifted and sat back up "I wasn't sleeping so what bring's you into my domain?"

Derek chuckled "I brought you most of your things from your old house." He said pointing to the unopen bags just sitting there.

"Oh." She said quietly and turned away from him before continuing "Was she there?"

He shook his head "No she left a key for me in the mailbox and i just went in and grabbed what i could,  
>which wasn't alot for now."<p>

Meredith gave a fake laugh "That's not surprising she probably threw whatever that reminded me of her into the garbage."

"Do you want to talk about her?"

She shook her head "Like i told your mother i don't want to talk about her anymore i'm done and as far as the situation is concerned that's over."

Derek wasn't convinced that it was over but decided not to upset her anymore "Okay do you want to talk about the baby then?"

Meredith hesitated "Do you want to talk about it i mean i don't really want to but i could tell you have something on your mind."

Derek was going to protest that but it was the truth "Okay so who is the father?"

Meredith shrugged "It was a jock that i was seeing at the time and when i told him i was pregnant he balked and ran away to some other girl's arms,whatever i'm over it."

He was suddenly angry at the bastard who would walk away from this wonderful and charming girl "The guy's a asshole for doing that to a wonderful girl like you,tell me his name and i'll go beat the shit out of him."

Meredith rolled her eyes "No i'm not telling you his name because i don't want you to end up in jail not to mention that your mother would be furious at you,but thanks for wanting to be the hero."

Derek felt his heart fill up with happiness at those word "You're welcome so have you decided what to do about the baby then?"

She shrugged her thin shoulders before replying "Not yet i do have some time before i have to make a decision."

"Okay whatever you decide to do i'll be with you every step of the way." He assured her and reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

She squeezed back "Derek why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Derek reddened before replying "Who say's i don't have one?"

Meredith rolled her eyes "Me because if you had a girlfriend you wouldn't be with me would you?"

"Oh please that's not true she wouldn't stop me and besides you're worth it." He said and watched her blush

"I'm nothing special besides am i here to provide you with entertainment?" She asked amused by her own questions

"Okay smartass i'll let you get you some rest before mom comes up with dinner." He said and was about to leave the room before Meredith called to him.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" He asked and turned towards her noting a serious expression on her face

"I've made a decision and..." Meredith paused causing his heart to race

"What is it?" He asked her

"I think i'm going to..."

Haha left a bit of teaser did i? lol no worries i'll have the next chapter up and running soon and in any front i hope you enjoyed this chapter i know it wasn't a filling one however i do promise that the next one will be eventful so stay tuned and please review this story while you're at it lol you know it makes my day,thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"I'm going to keep the baby."Meredith whispered not looking at Derek who was staring at her with his mouth wide open.

"Meredith are you sure about this i mean a baby is a big responsibility." Derek asked her moving towards the bed

"Derek i know that it is a big responsibilty i think i can manage." Meredith retorted suddenly sitting straight up and looked at him like he was a rattlesnake.

"Oh really what makes you so sure that you can handle the baby you're only 15." He argued

She gave him a glare "Gee thanks for that sherlock holmes i didn't realize that being young meant that i was stupid." She said angrily now watching Derek's face turn to angry

"That's not what i said all i meant was..." He began to stay but stopped short when Meredith raised a hand a signal from him to stop talking while he was ahead.

"I know what you meant and let me tell you that this my decision i didn't say it was going to be easy and god knows that i'll need you and your mother to help me if i'm going to make this work so can you please support me in this?"Meredith pleaded her green eyes shining

Derek couldn't say no to her especially since it was after all Meredith and ever since she came into his life his strange attraction to her made it nearly impossible for him to resist her and none the less say no to her.

He hesitated before replying "All right i'm in but don't expect me to change diapers i've done enough..."  
>And before Derek could finish talking he watched as Meredith got out of bed and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek causing his emotions to stir once again.<p>

"Thank you i know it's alot and especially for someone you hardly know." Meredith said smiling

Derek waved his hands "I know you well enough to see that you are a caring person and the rest will come in speaking of time i better get downstairs before mom comes up here and finds you out of bed believe me you don't want to find out." Just as he was about to leave the room he heard small footsteps approahing him and he turned around and to find Meredith standing right behind him.

"Just before you go i thought i would do this..."She whispered before standing on her tiptoe and planted a small but effectual kiss on the lips leaving them both stunned and breathless Derek was going to say something when he heard a knock on the door and his mother walking in only to find Meredith out of bed much to her chagrin.

"Meredith what are you doing out of bed i thought the doctors said to stay there and rest." Carolyn scolded and gently pushed Meredith back into her bed and at that moment Derek chose that moment to head back downstairs for a much needed glass of water especially after what had happend between the two of him the now closeness between him and Meredith was even stronger than before and he had kissed alot of women in his time however this time this one suckered him in the gut it may have been a small kiss more of a peck really but it was more than effective and he didn't know what to do about it.

"Derek?" His mother asked walking back into the kitchen and watched her son make the faces she was only to familiar with and being the mother that she was was concerned for both Meredith and for Derek for their ages and circumstances kept them apart.

Derek turned towards his mother "Is Meredith sleeping?" He asked clearing his throat

Carolyn nodded before returning to finish making dinner "Yes she is and the poor girl is flushed now,do you suppose know how it got there?" She asked sharply

Derek flushed himself "No it could be just from the heat." He lied and watched as his mother shook her head.

"Derek i'm not blind i know that she has a crush on you what i need to know is did you act on it and should i be worried?"

He shook his head before saying "She gave me a peck on the lips that's all no harm no foul."

His mother snorted "She's only 15 Derek i raised you better than that she's at a very impressionable age it would be easy to hurt her."

Derek didn't have much to say except for "I wouldn't hurt her not after everything thats she's been through beside's we're both not ready to date we're still getting comfortable with each other."

Carolyn sighed and shook her head "Derek all i'm saying is be careful and don't force her into something she isn't ready for if that's your intentions."

He sighed "Could we just drop it for now i'm tired and i'm hungry it was a long day at the hospital."

His mother shook her head she knew that her son was only trying to change the subject and if she weren't so tired herself she would keep breaching the subject so the only thing she could say was "Okay we'll leave it alone for now but make no mistake we will be talking about it again and soon." Derek sighed knowing she would get her own way "Fine let's eat i want to get some sleep before work tomorrow. And with that both mother and son went into the dining room and began eating their dinner and both were quiet. Twenty minutes later they both finished and Derek went and helped his mother clear the dinner table before his mother shooed him away.

Derek looked at her "What you don't want my help what gives?"

Carolyn walked over to him and gave him a pat on the cheek "Sweetheart i know what tired looks like and clearly you look exhausted,why don't you crash here for the night?"

He hesitated before replying "I don't know if that's a good idea."

Carolyn arched a brow "And why is that?do you not trust yourself around Meredith is that it?"

He shook his head " I do trust myself mom."

"Then what is it ?"

"I don't know ah..." Derek started to say but exhaustion was kicking in and before he said anything he shouldn't have so he told his mother that he would spend the night and just get up early in the morning.  
>On the way towards his bedroom he debated or not whether to check on Meredith and trust that he had some sort of control or simply walk away and know he had done the right thing by not going back in there,<br>where temptation layed. Deciding the latter option was the best one Derek went to his room having this gut feeling that he had made the wrong choice and figured that he was going to be a long night and that a cold shower may be in store for him.

Waking up the next morning Meredith woke up with a smile on her face and that was saying something considering she used to live with a cold mother who didn't give her a reason to smile. Yawning she gradually got her self out of bed did her business and brushed her teeth then made her way back towards the bed before Carolyn found her out if bed. Meredith chuckled and remembered the warning that Derek gave her something along the lines of 'you don't want to find out' and she was still chuckling when she heard a soft knock at the door and watched as his mother came in and with her brought some much food.

"How's it going Meredith?you look a lot better." Carolyn said as she put the tray on Meredith's lap

"I feel ALOT better thanks i can't remember when the last time i slept this good." Meredith responded chowing down her bacon and eggs.

"Well that's good to see however you are still bed ridden for at least another day." Carolyn cautioned her watching the girl eat ravenously.

Too bad Derek wasn't in here to keep me company Meredith thought and she suddenly flushed as she realized that his mother was in the room and was watching her every move.

Carolyn noticed the flush on Meredith's face before remembering the same look on her son's face and decided right then and there to call her on it.

"So what do you think of my son?"She asked rather casually and Meredith knew that she was busted for kissing her son "I think Derek is a fine man one only a mother could love." Meredith mumbled feeling a bit guilty. "Yes he is." Carolyn agreed "but i also know that he is to old for you." "What do you mean?  
>there's nothing going i only met him a few days ago." Meredith rambled on and his mother smiled "I know but i can tell there is a connection between the two of you and it's only something two people in love have."<p>

Meredith was starting to freak out love? no like? very much so and lust? hell yes there was definitely something there and before Carolyn could add to it she replied with "I'm keeping the baby." She blurted out

Knowing that topic was over Carolyn was slightly relieved that Meredith was going to keep the baby at the same time mixed emotions about it "Well i'm glad dear we'll talk more about it later i'll let you get some rest." And with that Carolyn left the room leaving Meredith with her thoughts. Meredith sighed and layed back down on the bed thinking to herself that whatever this thing with Derek was it was going to be complicated and that's the last thing i need or do i?

Derek was thinking the same way about Meredith as he drove back to his mother's house later that night,as much as he wanted her he did so very much the last thing they both needed was a complication that no one knew where it would go. Sighing he pulled up at the house got out of the car and looked up at the windows where much to his relief all lights were off especially Meredith's,walking into the house a moment later he thought he heard a whimper coming from Meredith's room which suddenly stopped making him think it was just his imagination but all of a sudden it happened again and now all he could think of was that there was something was wrong with the baby, and he ran up the stairs and made his way into her room and saw an image that he could never naked standing there making his way towards him in all her glory which caused him to swallow and forget his own name.

Meredith looked at him with a smirk before saying "What are you just going to stand there?"

Derek gulped and he realized that he had a choice one that would ultimately change their life forever so he had a decision that he had to make. He just stood there and reached for her pulling her naked body towards him at that point they started kissing passionately with tongues meshing,hands roaming all over their bodies and by miracles his clothes came off and they fell towards the rest of the night was well extraordinary and a night they wouldn't forget.

Okay so there you have it i wasn't going to write the last part in but had decided to what the hell and went for it however the next chapter will be dealing with the aftermath and what they want coming out of that and i promise to have that one up and running and soon. I hope you enjoyed it in the meantime and please remember to review and give suggestions as to where you want to see happen to this couple in the following chapters so read and review! thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"What was that?" Meredith gasped as she and Derek layed in her bed a hour later from their incredible lovemaking which she had to admit was the best she ever had considering this was her second lover it was saying much.

Derek rolled towards her and leaned one hand on his elbow "I have no idea all i can say is wow."

She arched a blonde brow before saying "That was just a wow how about fantastic.. or was it for you? i mean you have more experience than i do so... was it?" She asked nervously suddenly sitting up wondering how he would react and before she knew it he pulled her back into his arms and layed his chin on her shoulder.

"Meredith it was incredible okay the best i ever had." Derek assured her watching as Meredith snorted in reaction.

"What?"

"The best you ever had? please you've had how many lovers and you say i'm the best?" She said rolling her eyes.

"It's true and besides why are you concerned about my sexual past are you jealous?" He asked smirking and quickly ducked away from a flying pillow which didn't stop Meredith from finding another one and began to hit him with it.

"Hey what the...?"Derek protested and watched as Meredith giggle which was a music to his ear's however right now this meant war and he started throwing pillows at her and a war was on both of them throwing nonstop causing nonstop laughing and giggling until moments later they were both out of breath.

"Derek i've never done this thing before being happy and all that what if it go's or what if we go wrong what happens then?" Meredith asked clutching a pillow in her arms for comfort and Derek knew that he would never hurt her not intentionally anyways.

Derek looked at her gently sweeping a lock of hair which in the moonlight made her hair even more golden and if it was possible more beautiful "Meredith i promise you that i will do my very best that i won't hurt you,there may be a time where one or both of us will yell but it won't be intentional i know you are afraid of getting hurt and after what you've been through i don't blame you i want you to trust me,i need you to trust me and i promise to wait for how ever long you need i will do everything in my power to make sure you never doubt me." He said and pulled her into his arms breathing in the scent of her relishing in her scent that was clearly Meredith.

"What about our ages? i mean i'm not exactly an adult you know i'm only 15 and you're 24 how is that going to work out?" Meredith asked softly

Derek tilted her chin to make her face him "You just have to have a little bit of faith know that i'll always be here for you when you need me i'm not going as for our ages?who cares? i don't and as long as you don't that's all that matters it's not as if we're getting married anytime soon so don't worry about it and take it one day at a time." He looked at his watch and grimaced "As much i would love to stay in this bed and believe me i do i have to get some sleep otherwise i won't be much use at the hospital." He said and got out of her bed and grabbed his clothes pulling his pants back on before leaning over and gave her a very thorough kiss which almost lead to him staying there reluctantly Derek quietly walked out of the room took one last look at Meredith and gently closed the door behind him and heading towards his own with a big fat smile on his face.

Back in Meredith's room she had a big smile on her face realizing that she had the found the perfect guy albeit he was 24 and she was 15 nonetheless he ruined any chance of being with any other guy and for the moment it worked for her,minutes later exhausted from their incredible night Meredith went to sleep with a big smile on her face.

Meredith woke up earlier than usual that morning although i guess for some 9 am was late but for her she considered it to early as normally she would get up 11,but today for whatever reason her bladder had decided that it was time for to wake up so she got out of bed and went to the washroom and when that was done quietly got dressed then left her room where she could smell the most delicious smelling food at which point her stomach started to growl which caused her to laugh gently and made her way downstairs and towards the kitchen where she spotted Carolyn who smiled when she saw her.

"Well hello dear what a surprise." Carolyn said and reached over a gave Meredith a hug then pointed for her to have a seat in the dining room.

"My bladder woke me up i couldn't get back to sleep." Meredith said dryly as Carolyn placed a glass of milk right in front of her which she drank greedily.

Carolyn laughed softly "I know that what's like and believe i would like to tell you that it get's better through out the pregnancy but it would be a complete lie." She said and put a plate full of pancakes and biscuits and Meredith grabbed those and ate hungrily.

"So how did you sleep last night Meredith?" Carolyn asked innocently and watched as Meredith's face reddened in embarrasment.

"I slept great last night thanks." Meredith lied not wanting to tell Derek's mother the truth about him spending the night in her bed.

"Are you sure you look a little flushed?" Derek's mother asked knowing perfectly well that the young woman was lying.

Meredith waved her hands toward her face "Man is it hot in here or what?"

Caroyn frowned "No it's not and i do know something happend between you and Derek last night because i thought you were having nightmares so i went over to your door only to discover there were... sounds coming from your room and i recognized it was your's and Derek's and i didn't want to interrupt so i went back into my bedroom."

Meredith's jaw literally dropped onto the table OMG how embarrassing Derek's mother knew "I uh don't know what to say except i didn't mean for it to happen." She rushed and Carolyn held up her hand " I know it didn't and while i can't say i'm pleased about it i am more concerned about your age's then anything else, did you at least talk about that?"

Meredith nodded and resumed eating her breakfast "I brought it up and he said we'll take it one day it a time it's not as if we're getting married or anything and also said that he'll wait for me for how ever long it takes."

Carolyn shook her head that sounded exactly like her son and wasn't surprised by what she said she thought reaching for her coffee and continued to watch the young girl eat as if there was no tomorrow.

Clearing her voice Carolyn asked her "How do you feel about my son?"

Meredith thought about that for a minute "I like him ALOT he's the most down to earth guy i have ever known and he's the one guy i can trust and that is saying something."

Carolyn knew she was telling the truth "Okay if you two are happy together right now i'll stand by you both however if one or both are not happy i will break you up understand?" She asked firmly

Meredith nodded "I understand." And on that note finished off her breakfast and pleaded to his mother that she was going to get some more rest and finally left the dining room and went back to her bedroom where she did in fact fall back asleep and didn't wake up again til evening where she heard a doorbell rang and murmured voices in the living room. Yawning Meredith got out of bed went to the bathroom and slowly made her way towards downstairs where she heard a very familiar MALE voice one that made her want to turn around and head back upstairs but some thing made her go downstairs to confront him.

"I just want to see her to see if she's alright." The tall dark haired man pleaded to Carolyn who didn't even notice that Meredith was downstairs.

"And i've told you she's alright now why don't you leave before my son comes home."Carolyn said coldly

"Carolyn i can handle this." And both heads turned towards they heard Meredith's voice from right behind them.

"Are you sure Meredith? i mean..." Carolyn faltered and watched as Meredith nodded and turned towards the young man who was gaping at her.

"Hello Alex what bring's you here?" Meredith asked and a moment later heard the sound of a car pulling up the driveway and a sudden car door slam and turned towards the sound of the front door opening where Derek was looking at the young man with a furious expression on his face.

He he he... a bit of teaser isn't it? lol and you do realize who Alex is i thought about it and decided that he was the perfect type with his cocky attitude and all and in the next chapter you will find out more about him and why Meredith left him i promise to have that chapter up hopefully tomorrow or tuesday. In the meantime i hoped you enjoyed it and feel free to review and let me know what you think.  
>Thanks!<p>


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

On the way home from work Derek couldn't help but smile as he drove towards his mother's house and it wasn't because he had helped saved lives which by the way he did it was because of Meredith and the strong feelings that he had for her even more so after the incredible lovemaking. Even though he knew that Meredith was petrified of the word 'love' Derek knew that he was in love in her and some how he would convince her that he meant every word of it and a few minutes later he pulled into his mother's driveway and frowned when he spotted a very unfamiliar vehicle parked slammed the car door and walked towards the doorway where he heard his mother and the unknown male furiously talking before Derek heard Meredith's voice calling the boy 'Alex' and that she could take it from here. Not on my watch he thought and he opened the door with a big scowl on his face and looked around as Meredith suddenly paled.

"Derek it's not what it look's like."Meredith said and rushed over to him giving him a peck on the cheek.

Derek scowled and moved towards the young man who had the nerve to smirk at him "And who the hell are you?"

"Derek watch your language." Carolyn warned her son who at that moment looked ready to murder someone.

"Sorry,but who are you and what are you doing in my mother's home?" He demanded

"I'm Alex and i'm checking on Meredith after all she's my girlfriend." Alex smirked once again and this time it was all Derek could do but deck him however Meredith held his arm firmly.

"Derek let me handle this."Meredith said softly

"Meredith i can..."Derek was about to protest when Meredith shook her head "Thank you for caring but this is between Alex and I no matter how much it angers you." She turned around facing Alex who just kept on smirking "Alex what are you doing here?" Alex shrugged "I came to see how you were doing after all i haven't seen you in school or anything."He said and ran his fingers through his dark hair which at one time would made Meredith's heart flutter now it had no effect on her once so ever.

"How did you know that i was here?" She demanded of him

Alex shrugged and leaned his back against the wall " I ran into your mother the other day told me where you were and figured i would check up on you and you know the 'brat'."

Meredith heard Derek growl right behind her and it was all she could do to keep him in line "We are doing fine thanks now you can go." She said pointing towards the door.

Alex shook his head "I don't think so babe you and i have some unfinished business to do so can we go somewhere and talk privately?"

"I think you should do what that lady says bud." Derek said warningly

"Derek i can handle this but however he's right you have to leave Alex don't let me call the police on you."  
>Meredith warned him.<p>

"You wouldn't do that babe i mean come on it's me ." Alex smirked and both Meredith and Derek rolled their eyes in disguist.

"You would be surprised at what i can do Alex especially after what happend that night." Meredith said softly and felt Derek tense beside her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Meredith." Alex snorted but there was a trace of fear in eyes and she knew it and kept on going.

"Oh so i guess forcing yourself on me is okay right? i mean you're on the wrestling team so you figure it was so easy to... Derek what are you doing!" Meredith shouted as she watched Derek launch himself at Alex who was more than willing to fight and the fight was on fists were drawn,punches were thrown until Carolyn marched right over and pulled her son away from Alex who was just sitting there with his arms folded.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd what in the world were you doing did i not raise you to be like that?"  
>Carolyn shouted<p>

"I'm sorry mom i just lost it when she said he practially raped her i couldn't just sit by and do nothing?" He asked glaring at the bastard who was still smirking.

"Yes you could have Derek and you know Meredith was handling it right?before you jumped in and began to act like animals." Carolyn pointed out.

"He should be punished for what he did to her i mean come on look at her?Meredith deserves better then that piece of crap over there." He said waving his hands to prove a point.

"I agree but punching someone isn't going to help things especially since Meredith's pregnant and trust me you don't want anything to happen to her and the baby do you?"

Derek looked at Meredith who was trembling with fear and his heart broke so he went over there and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug "I'm sorry you had to see that i just couldn't stand of what he did to you and i lost all sense of control,will you forgive me?" He asked staring down into her eyes hoping to see forgiveness there and was happy when he saw it.

"Of course i forgive you but could we finish this respectfully?" She asked and he nodded and from behind them could hear Alex gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Is there something so funny dirt bag?" Derek asked furiously still wanting to finish him off.

"Yeah you you're like in love with her or something aren't ya?" Alex asked gleefully

Derek hissed before Meredith held his grip" Alex that is enough out of you i want you to leave NOW."  
>Meredith said coldly<p>

Alex glanced at both Meredith and Derek before saying "Yeah i'll leave i don't want to be stuck in this lovefest just don't come crying to me when it all falls apart." He said and finally left much to the relief of everyone in the house especially Meredith who looked like she was going to collapse.

Carolyn went over to Meredith "Okay let's go you look like you need some rest come on." She said and Derek watched as his mother grabbed Meredith by the shoulders and slowly made their way upstairs with slight murmurs in which he couldn't hear and maybe for the best. Sighing he went to sit down on the couch and rested his arms against his legs wondering what had happend that it had to be a good day to a bad one in less then 24 hours. He shook his head and leaned back against the couch wondering how Meredith was coping with this evening's events she looked so calm and cool in the beginning to someone who was shaking and trembling the next,and for that alone Derek wanted to hurt him and badly but knew Meredith would never forgive him for it so he just sat there until his mother came down the stairs.

Derek heard her footsteps coming down the stairs and headed towards him "How is she mom?"

Carolyn shook her head "She's resting right now and for the time being that's what she needs."

"I could kill him with my bare hands." He hissed

"I know but for everyone's sake don't do it wouldn't do any good if you're in jail." His mother responded wryly and Derek chuckled "Then i'll leave him be for now then." He said and put his head on his mother's shoulders which surprised him considering he hadn't done that in a long time. "Good now why don't you go to your room and get some rest you look like you need it." Carolyn said noticing the dark circles on his eyes.

Derek yawned and slowly got up from the couch "I think i'll do that good night mom." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading towards his room but before he did he went over to Meredith's room and made sure she was safely tucked in for the night before gently closed her door and walked over to his where the first thing he did was collapse on his bed and fell fast asleep.

Meredith tried to sleep she really did but she couldn't get the previous night's event's out of her head and who could blame her? well Alex could she thought chuckling but then again he was a complete ass however he was no longer in the picture so the only she could blame was herself. Groaning Meredith reached over and glanced at the alarm clock which read 1:30 am and much to her chagrin her stomach was demanding food so she quietly got out of bed put a robe and slippers on and then exited her bedroom ,hearing nothing coming from any of the bedrooms Meredith quietly went downstairs and into the kitchen and started grabbing some bread and peanut butter when she heard someone head towards her. Gasping Meredith found a spatula and was ready to smack the intruder when she saw the light in the kitchen come on.

"Oh it's you."Meredith muttered and went back to making her sandwich and heard a chuckle behind her.

"Geez what a welcome i get." He said dryly and reached for the bread and started to make himself a sandwich.

"Sorry i thought you were a intruder who was going to kidnap me." She said and she finished making herself the sandwich and began to eat.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Derek asked as he finished making his sandwich and began to put the food items away.

"Talk about what?" Meredith asked vaguely

"The thing with Alex do you want to talk about it?" He asked going and sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"I'm fine what's there to talk about." She said clearly lying and they both knew it.

"Meredith..." He started to say but Meredith just shook her head "Okay seriously Derek i am fine i am more than fine i am great." She said sarcastically.

Derek frowned at her "Meredith what is wrong with you? i've never seen you like this."

"Okay for the millionith time i am fine now would you please just leave me alone." She said tearfully finishing her sandwich and making her way towards her room where he could hear her door slam quietly. Sighing Derek finished his sandwich and went back to his room thinking that there was more to this Alex thing that he realized and he would have to find a way to get through to her with out hurting her which he promised but in this case may have to and as he snuggled into his blankets he hoped he wouldn't have to.

Okay there is more than what Meredith's telling what is it and could Derek could get it out of her without hurting her in the process? find out in the next chapter which should be up and running within a day or two in the meantime i hoped you enjoyed it and if you could review it it would mean alot to me thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Meredith please talk to me." Derek begged her the following morning as he his mom and Meredith sat down for breakfast.

"Derek don't bother the poor girl right now can't you see she's still distraught over yesterday's events."  
>Carolyn scolded and watched her son sigh in defeat and began to eat his food.<p>

She turned toward the young woman who was barely touching her food "Dear do you want to talk about what happend to you?" And watched as Meredith shook her head as she continued eating her pancakes.

Derek couldn't help but watch as Meredith was barely struggling to hold herself together as her hand began to tremble which lead to her fork to fall onto her wanted to help her he did but it was appearent that she didn't want his help right now which was the unlike the girl he knew the hardcore,  
>softhearted,funny young woman was suddenly gone and there was not a damn thing he could do about it and all thanks to the bastard who did this to her. A sudden noise interrupted his thoughts as he heard a chair scrape and watched Meredith got up and took her plate to the kitchen.<p>

"I don't uh feel good i'm going to lay down excuse me..." Meredith whispered and both he and his mother watched as she ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

"I wish i could help her." Derek whispered from seat unable to finish his dinner.

"So do i but we need to give her space right now it's all we can do." Carolyn said as she stood up and began clearing off the dining room also got up from the table and helped his mother with the kitchen tasks before asking his mother.

"So what do you think happend to her do you think it was bad?"He asked from the sink where he began to wash dishes.

His mother shrugged "I honestly don't know judging from Meredith's reaction from yesterday and today something bad must have happend and that boy that came here something felt off about him."

"What do you mean off? good off or bad off? i know you're a good judge of character when it comes to stuff like this."

Carolyn thought for a moment before answering "Hard to say but from what i heard he's not a nice guy especially for someone like Meredith,maybe a little rough off the edges i don't know we need to hear Meredith's side of things but since she isn't ready to talk yet i want to hold off."

Derek knew what he wanted to do to the bastard but if he did he would face the wrath of his mom and Meredith and and that was not what he wanted instead all he wanted to do was help her but right now she didn't want his help and until then he would stay quiet.

"Okay so we just sit here and wait until she's ready to talk then?" He asked his mother.

"Pretty much we don't want to pressure her before she's ready okay?" His mom asked

Derek sighed "Okay,so what's the plan for tonight?" He asked and the both of them settled on the couch and watched some tv together.

Back in her bedroom Meredith could hear both Carolyn and Derek murmur probably talking about the poor girl who was practically raped by the young man that was over at the house yesterday she thought miserablly as she sat down on her bed trying not to cry it was what her mother taught that it was a sign of weakness and you couldn't be weak especially around a man she sighed and layed down wondering how her life could be so complicated with the baby and this thing with Derek. Oh my god! Meredith thought how has Derek been able to deal with this she knew that he wanted to hurt Alex and she didn't blame him she wanted to do the same thing especially after that she threatened him after the rape that she would call the police if he didn't leave her alone from now on and considering that Derek thought what might have happend Alex was lucky to be now she felt ashamed and embarrassed and felt like she was alone in the world even though she was living with Carolyn and Derek, Meredith still felt like a outsider and it hurt so bad. Curling up into a ball she tried to remember all the good times she had as a child but all she could remember was being disappointed and her body started to tremble,felt tears coming down her face and started to cry making sure no one heard her pain.

They were in the middle of some sort of documentary when both of them a sniffling sound a cry that broke Carolyn's and Derek's hearts knowing that Meredith was in extreme pain and being able to help was going to go upstairs to talk to her when his mother gently laid a hand on his arm.

"Derek let me go and talk to her i think right now she needs a female to talk about this sort of thing."  
>Carolyn said<p>

"I just want to help her."He said quietly feeling the tears come on his face.

"I know you do but being here will help i assure and there will be a time when she will come to you i promise." Carolyn responded and left to go upstairs to try to help a young woman who was clearly in pain knocking gently at Meredith's door and opened it where she saw her curled up as a ball crying her eyes out.

"Meredith dear are you alright?" She asked Meredith who suddenly stopped crying and sat back right up.

"Couldn't be better." Meredith lied wiping the tears on her shoulder sleeve.

"You don't sound like it would you like to talk about it?" Carolyn asked and watched Meredith begin to tremble and slowly shake her head.

"Talking about what?" Meredith asked faintly

"The fact that you were raped dear it's okay to talk about it."

"I wasn't raped!" Meredith shouted denieing the obvious truth and cringed when she realized that she was a bit to loud and the fact that a certain someone was downstairs.

"Sweetheart yes you were and you can deny it all you want but it won't change a thing." Carolyn said gently.

"I still think about it all the time and when i go to sleep i relive it and it's like it won't let me escape."  
>She whispered and stiffened when she felt Carolyn hug her.<p>

"It will in time and the fact that you confronted that boy yesterday and firmly stood you're ground means you're starting to let it go and many female's are afraid of doing that." Carolyn assured her

"I think it was because of you and Derek standing there that i felt confident in saying all those things to Alex."Meredith murmured

Carolyn shook her head "I don't believe that our presense had anything to do with it,i think it was the real you showing up making your voice heard telling him in not so many words that he couldn't hurt you anymore that was the real Meredith standing up and both Derek and i are proud of you."

Meredith flushed at the words "So how is Derek?" She asked quietly

"He's devastated that you won't talk to him about this but i told him you need time to deal with it before talking to him." Carolyn said quietly

Meredith hated keeping him in the dark like this but she still felt uncomfortable talking to him about the rape and the last thing she wanted was to see the sympathy in his eyes.

"Thank you it's just i'm not ready to talk about this with him quite yet." She said

"He understands that i assure you as long as he know's you're here safe that's all it matter's." Carolyn assured her.

"Right now i don't feel safe."Meredith replied.

"In time you will and i promise that you'll be safe here in this house always we'll see to that." Carolyn vowed to the young girl.

"Okay so what do i do now?"Meredith feeling a little sigh of relief flow right through her.

"What do you mean Meredith?"

"So do i go and talk to someone about it? i mean isn't what people do after they've been hurt like i have?"  
>She asked Carolyn<p>

"Most people do i suppose why do you want to talk to someone about it dear?" Carolyn asked a bit surprised that Meredith would bring up a question like that.

Meredith shrugged "It couldn't hurt would it?"

"No it wouldn't but only if you sure about it remember nobody is forcing you to do it."

Meredith thought about it for a minute "Sure let's go for it."

"Alright i'll make a phone call tomorrow then are you feeling up to going downstairs?" Carolyn asked

"Sure." Meredith said and followed Carolyn out of the room and down the stairs where she spotted Derek sit there watching television.

"Hey." She said softly and held back her laughter when she saw that he immediately stood up and walk toward's her.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked concern showing in his blue eyes.

"I'm not 100% but i think i'll be okay." Meredith said

"That's good just know that i'm here for you and that if you would like to talk i would be willing to listen no matter when it is."

"Thank you." She said

"For what?" He asked confusion showing in his eyes

"For being here for me ." Meredith reached for his hand and gently squeezed it and much to her delight squeezed it right back.

Derek waved his hands in the air "Where else would i be?"

"Uh at the bar looking for a hot woman to sleep with." Meredith said and giggled when she saw Derek roll his eyes.

"I was not at the bar to pick up a woman." Derek denied and smiled when he saw Meredith roll her eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She responded as they moved towards the couch.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being my friend."Meredith said and leaned her head against his chest

"Anytime Mer ,anytime."Derek said and wrapped one arm around her shoulder and thought contently that this was one friendship that he vowed he would never give up.

I thought this was a bittersweet chapter with Mer trying to come to grips with what had happened and very sweet that Carolyn was there to help at least a little bit also i thought Derek was kind of sweet that he respected her wishes just to leave her alone don't you love a guy for doing that? anyways i wanted to finish off with a little merder fluff how could i not? anyways there will be a bit more Meredith healing so don't expect Meredith and Derek to be together for awhile so please be patient,we will see the return of Alex so she could heal completely and as well will happen soon. Anyways i hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review i love getting those!  
> <p>


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Three week's passed since they found out that Meredith was raped things were slowly becoming normal or semi normal which ever you would prefer back at the Shepherd although Meredith hasn't yet talked to Derek about the rape their friendship became even stronger then it ever was rarely they wouldn't leave each other's site unless Derek went to work or in Meredith's case back to school although she wasn't ready quite yet to go back but unfortunately Carolyn insisted that she had to go back even as far to put her in a different school for which quickly she made new friends.  
>Coming home from school one day she spotted a familar car one that she hoped would never see again,walking into the living room Meredith saw her mother and Carolyn chatting away like they were friends.<p>

"Mother what are you doing here?" She asked sarcastically

Ellis stood up from the couch and glanced at her daughter who was definitely showing her pregnancy now.

"What can't i come see my only child?" Her mother asked

"No not since you kicked me out of home and hospital." Meredith retorted

"Well i'm here to tell you that you won't be seeing alot of me i've been offered chief of surgery in Boston and i figured i would take it." Ellis said

Meredith had become all to familiar with this feeling of trembling so she tried to hide it "So what you're leaving me just like that just like dad did?" Meredith demanded angrily

"Don't bring your father into this Meredith when i sent you away i meant it but now you get to stay here with these people until you're 18 so consider yourself lucky." Ellis said and she picked up her purse and had started to head for the door when she heard her daughter trying to say something looking back she wished she could be a better mother like Mrs Shepherd was but unfortunately wasn't able to and looking at her daughter who was trying not to cry she knew that was the best thing that could happen to her but it didn't make it any easier to walk away from her.

Meredith couldn't believe what had just happend to her did her own mother just say goodbye to her her only daughter? just as she was starting put herself back together after the rape now for her it was back to being dark and gloomy once again she started to walk towards the stairs when she felt Carolyn's hand on her shoulder and saw the concern on her face.

"Is everything alright Meredith?" Carolyn asked.

"Sure everything is just fine my mother decides to show up just to say goodbye,yeah i'm real good thanks i think i'm going to lay down for awhile to be by myself." Meredith said and walked away from Carolyn who just shook her head sadly feeling sorry for the girl who was once again feeling abandoned by the one person she was supposed to for her she picked up the phone and tried calling her son who she knew was extremely busy so she just left a message for him to call her back. A few minutes later the phone began to ring and it was Derek who was calling.

"What's up mom?" Derek asked

"It's about Meredith dear i think she's about to have a meltdown." Carolyn said

"Why would she have another meltdown?is she alright?what happend?" He asked worriedly

"Her mother showed up and basically said goodbye and left and Meredith didn't take it to well." His mother responded

Derek cursed silently damn Ellis Grey how could she do this to her if he ever got another glimpse of her there will be no one to stop him from strangling her."I don't blame her where is she now?"He asked

"In her room resting where i suspect she's crying i figure just to leave her alone." Carolyn said

Derek wanted to punch the wall or throw something for that matter for everytime that Meredith was in pain "I'll try to get home soon but it depends how everything goes."

"No rush dear i just wanted to let you know what was happening before you came back i'll let you get back to work now." His mom said and Derek responded back with a goodbye and hung up his phone now suddenly eager to get home and try to help Meredith out but unfortunately had to wait a few more hours before he could do few hours became eight more so he ended up not leaving the hospital until a little after midnight and knew it was to late in the night to help her out. Arriving home 10 minutes later he thought he could see Meredith's light on but he wasn't sure so as he made his way into the house the first thing he did was go towards her room where in fact the light was on Derek gently knocked on the dooe and when he heard nothing he became quite concerned so he walked into the room and was relieved that she was still wide awake but still laying down.

"How are you Meredith i heard you had a rough day?" Derek asked but was greeted by silence.

"Meredith you can talk to me about this you know that right?"He asked and became a little nervous when she still didn't answer him.

"Come on Mer don't you trust me at least a little?" Derek asked worriedly

"Right now i don't trust anyone."Meredith said very softly and he barely heard it.

"Meredith i know what happend with your mother and you have every right to be betrayed but please let me help you get through this." Derek pleaded and watched as Meredith turned her back towards him and whispered "Can you get the light's on the way out please?" She asked and he reluctantly walked away from her and turned the light's out and before he closed the door he said "You can count on me always remember that." And on that note he walked into his room where he took off his clothes and got under neath the blankets saying a little prayer to god to help them all before falling asleep at last.

For the next few weeks after her mother left Meredith was still moody and distant without looking directly at both Derek and Carolyn who desperately wanted to help her in any way but for the moment she didn't want anybody's help all she wanted to do is be left wasn't that mean not to join them at the table for breakfast or supper however after that it was a different story after what her mother did all she wanted was for some peace and quiet. She was thinking those thoughts when she walked towards the house and once again spotted a familiar car and believed it to be her ex boyfriends, oh great she thought to herself what did HE want now it was too late for apologies so what could he possibly want this time? walking into the house she noticed that Carolyn was talking to Alex and furiously at that so she dropped her bag capturing both of their attentions.

"Alex what in the hell are you doing here?i thought i made it clear that if i saw you anywhere near me again i would call the police." Meredith said furiously.

"Relax babe i was checking to see how you're doing." He said smirking and that pissed Meredith off even more.

She moved towards him"Relax BABE i'm doing just fine so just get the hell out of here."She said jabbing at his chest

"What the hell is your problem now ?all i did was come over to see how you were doing geez." Alex muttered

"You and my mom are the problem so get out ." She hissed feeling the heat that was spreading across her face.

"I think you're the problem so why don't you... what the hell Meredith?" He askes stunned as Meredith had him by the collar of his jacket.

Carolyn saw what was happening and ran towards the girl who was barely hanging on "You raped me you son a bitch and god help me from me wanting to kill you right now except we have company ,and you say i'm the problem?well new flash you bastard YOU MADE ME THIS WAY." Meredith screamed and Carolyn had to literally pull her away from the young man who was staring at her in shock.

Carolyn pointed at the door "If i were you i would leave right now before my son walks in again." And this time Alex didn't hesistate knowing what her son was capable turned back and saw that Meredith had gone back upstairs wanting to be alone so she went over and called her son and demanded that he call her back immediately. Two minutes later the phone rang and Carolyn picked it up before the first ring finished.

"What's wrong?" Her son asked and Carolyn told him what had happend and he promised to be home as soon as he could.

Driving as fast as he could Derek arrived home ten minutes later watching as his mother literally stood by the door waiting for him.

"Where is she?" Derek demanded as he made his way inside the house

Carolyn noticed how angry he was "She went to her room and she respond to a word i'm saying."

Derek went upstairs and knocked on Meredith's door and knew he wouldn't get a response so he went in and was shocked by what he saw.

"Meredith... MEREDITH!." Derek yelled when he couldn't find her anywhere and the next thing he knew was the sound of his mother's footsteps quickly approach him.

"Derek why are you yelling... where's Meredith she was just here?" Carolyn said.

He should have seen this coming the signs were there "I think she ran away."

"Ran away... oh no we have to find her." Carolyn cried

"We will she can't be to hard to find let's go." Derek assured his mother and they both rushed into their coats and began the search of their lives.

Honestly i didn't plan on this sudden turn of events but as i kept on writing this chapter the idea hit me to have Meredith run away after all that she's been through who could blame her right? so look forward to the next chapter where the search takes them to a place no one expected to be so please stay the mean time i hoped you enjoyed this chapter i would have had this up and running sooner but this was a rewrite from another angle i was going to try but didn't work out so please review it it means alot when you do so thanks and enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Meredith was just about out of breath as she ran towards downtown seattle where for her her new life begun,meeting Derek was undoubtedly the best thing that ever happend although she supposed that he know knew she was missing and was now looking for her. Sighing she stopped off at a nearby convienience store and bought herself a drink and quietly left the store she walked towards a bus bench and sat down to have her had never thought her life would become a mess Meredith thought with first the rape then her mother kicking her out and then moving in with the Shepherds which at the time sounded appealing but now was not so sure Meredith figured that Derek was pissed with her and had every right to be but she needed her space and she wanted her freedom to figure things out before she totally lost her mind.

Hearing the horn of the bus Meredith decided to take the bus and see where it would take her maybe to a destiniation to a place that she hasn't been yet,so as Meredith got on the bus she noticed a familiar car one she knew well but wasn't ready to face quite yet so she got on the bus and sat down on a seat at the back of the bus and looked outside where she spotted Derek get out of his car along with Carolyn and began searching all the stores and by the time they got to the convienience store Meredith and the bus were long gone.

"Did you see a girl with long blonde hair green eyes who was wearing jeans and a sweater with a hoodie?"  
>Derek asked urgently<p>

The guy behind the counter shrugged "Maybe i did and maybe i didn't." He said nonchalantly

Derek rolled his eyes and reached into his pants pocket and grabbed his wallet and threw some money on the counter "Let's try this again did you see a girl of about fifteen with long blonde hair with green eyes wearing a sweater and some jeans on?"

He watched as the guy picked up the cash and put it in his pocket "Now that you mention it she was here maybe about fifteen to twenty minutes ago i can't say which way she went after that."The guy said and turned away to do whatever he was doing.

He turned towards his mother who was grabbing at his jacket "Meredith was here she can't be too far from us now!" Carolyn said excitedly as they left the store.

"Hopefully let's go!" Derek said as they walked from one end of the block completely disregarding the bus stop thinking that Meredith would never go on one of those and they started to panic so they began to shout her name with people looking at them they got no response both Carolyn and Derek started asking people if the saw a young girl about fifteen with blonde hair,green eyes and was wearing sweater and jeans and everyone shook their head wanted to pound his fist against the wall in frustration what could possibly be Meredith be thinking when she decided to run away? he asked himself as he walked towards the point of where they began an search he turned around when he saw his mother staring at the bus stop.

"Mom why are you looking at the busstop?are you planning to take the bus somewhere?" He asked teasingly

"What if Meredith decided to take the bus?" Carolyn asked Derek

"What do mean?" Derek asked nonchalantly not knowing where his mother was going with this.

"I mean she must have just gotten on the bus when we got here it would explain everything."Carolyn said firmly.

"Explain what?" He asked.

Carolyn smacked his arm "It means that she's on public transit and by now could be anywhere."

"It's possible but where would one go on a public transit?" Derek asked thoughtfully.

Carolyn shrugged "It could go just about anywhere you know that all we need is a map and we'll figure out where she's going."

Derek doubted it but he went along with it anyways knowing arguing with his mother was pointless "Okay so where do we get one?"He asked

Carolyn looked around before spotting a book store "Over there they sell maps." She pointed to a local bookstore that was across the street directly from the bus stop.

"Okay let's go." Derek said and they both walked across the street to the book store went in and bought a map then left back towards the bus stop and they looked at every possibility that they could think of starting with the shopping mall that was nearby,also the zoo which was unlikely but one never knows and then the only other possibility that they could think of was the ferry boats which he remembered that he once told her about and he also remembered about her reaction to them,he suddenly knew where she was going.

"I think i have an idea where is she is going let's go." Derek said and left towards his car with his mother right behind him.

"Where do you think she's going?" His mother asked worriedly as they both entered the vehicle.

"I think she went to the ferryboats and we have to get there quick before she decides to go on one."  
>He said worriedly and prayed to himself that he got to her in time otherwise who knows where she might go after that and with her being pregnant and everything it would compromise her health hang on Meredith i'm on my way he thought.<p>

A few miles away from Derek and Carolyn Meredith got off the bus just before the docks and walked towards the ferryboats which was huge in her estimation and slowly made her way towards the boats and noticed that people were getting on them so she decided to get on them as well and she reached in her jean pockets for some money and handed it over to the guy who was standing there greeting people with a smile on his face and Meredith walked on board happy to be free for the first time as she could remember,and just as the boat was pulling away she thought she heard her name being called but thought it was the wind so she ignored it and enjoyed the scenery as she made her way to a unknown destination,free from everyone at last.

"Damn it!" Derek cursed as he watched the boat sailing away along with Meredith.

"Watch your mouth Derek." Carolyn ordered her son

"I can't believe she took the damn boat." He said ignoring his own mother.

"So we'll wait for the next boat how long could that be?" Carolyn asked

Derek checked his watch it was little past five o clock pm the next one wouldn't be until at least ten give or take and he was worried that they wouldn't find her considering how dark it was going to be and with her likely heading towards the woods it would be finding her a little harder but one he knew would succeed and made sure that Meredith Grey never felt alone ever again.

"It looks like we'll have to wait until ten to get on the last ferryboat." Derek said sadly

"Oh that poor girl she'll be all alone til then she'll be cold have you noticed the weather change drastically in the past hour?" His mother asked and Derek glanced up at the sky and watched as it began to cloud over and it was threatning to rain.

"Meredith is a survivor mom i know she is." Derek whispered and threw his arms over his mom's shoulder's and hugged her hoping he was right that Meredith would be okay.

About a couple hours later Meredith arrived at the unknown destination starting to walk towards the wooded area which looked a little bit scary for her but decided to try anyways so she made her way into the woods noticing how so quiet it was how peaceful and Meredith like that and went further into it and finally she heard a sound a loud thundering sound and she looked up at the sky which was now dark as night and with that came the rain. She started to panic and began to run and what she didn't count on was the unexpected tangle of the twigs which caused her to trip and hit her head on the rock causing her to lose conciousness and just before she did she whispered words that she never thought about saying to anyone "I Love You Derek." She whispered before passing out.

Okay so you didn't see this one coming did you? well neither did i to tell the truth i wasn't going to go down this route but as i wrote this chapter it just happend and by the way don't worry i won't have her out cold for long she'll almost be good as new somewhere in the next chapter so stay in the meantime i hoped you enjoyed this chapter and to please review those mean more to me then anything so please keep on coming,thanks and enjoy!  
> <p>


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

At what felt like a life time instead of five long hours Derek and Carolyn finally were able to get on the ferryboat hoping that Meredith was still okay and that nothing had happend to her although the rain had stopped Derek had this feeling of dread he didn't know why but he did and his mother obviously sensed it as she patted his shoulder.

"She'll be fine you'll see." Carolyn said gently trying to hold back her own fear that something might have happend to the poor girl.

Derek wanted to believe it but something in his gut was telling him otherwise"It would be a miracle if she was but i have this feeling that something's gone horribly wrong i mean yeah the rain stopped but still it doesn't mean she hasn't fallen somewhere or fallen off something."

"The rain stopped a couple of hours ago Derek you're probably worrying over nothing." Carolyn pointed out.

Derek sighed "I hope you're right."

His mother patted his hands "I know i am let's worry about this when we do find her okay?"

He didn't want to argue with his mother so he went along with her "Fine let's just get to her before she needs medical care." And for the rest of the boat trip both were silent in hopes that Meredith was alright.

Meanwhile while Derek and Carolyn were on the way to find her Meredith suddenly awoke from being unconcious for what seemed like hours she thought wincing as her head began to throb in excruciating pain from the fall,maybe it was what she deserved for running away like a coward she knew she was and began to realize that maybe running away wouldn't solve slowly began to sit up only to feel a little bit dizzy which if she remembered quickly was one of the signs of a concussion okay she thought i have to move slowly don't want to hurt myself any further so she got up a bit slowly and winced as her foot began to throb in protest as she started to walk hoping to find a much comfortable place,which in these woods were not many Meredith thought wryly. However she did manage to make it a few more miles before she just gave up and sat down on a nearby rock which from her stand point looked as though as if it had a nice view ahead so she tried getting up once again and limped over towards the edge of the hill and saw the most breath taking view she had ever seen.

"Wow."Meredith breathed as she looked at a side of Seattle she had never seen before with light's glowing all around the city with the shape of the space needle as as well overlooking the city making the city one of the most beautiful cities in the world for which she could say she lived it could have been alot worse had it not been for the Shepherd's Meredith thought feeling guilty for leaving such a wonderful home with wonderful people who did nothing but care for me,and this what i give them?she shook her head as she went and sat back down on the rock as her foot began to throb in agony.

Meredith now began to realize that she shouldn't have run away with her problems she should have trusted Derek and Carolyn to help her through it and by just running it would only make it worse and now she would have to find a way to get them to trust her again and knowing them like she did it would take time but it would be worth it, Meredith was about to get up and try to make her way back towards the ferryboats when the rain began to fall once again and decided that that walking in this weather wasn't a good idea plus her throbbing foot also told her it wasn't a good idea so for in the meantime she would spend the night here and go back in the find a place to sleep too Meredith thought wryly looking around for a place that would keep her safe until morning and managed to find the only place she could and that was behind the rock and with nothing covering it on the ground and it would have to do she thought as she tried to get cozy on the ground and it wasn't easy especially with Meredith being pregnant and all,and finally after a few minutes of trying to get comfortable managed to fall asleep.

Derek and Carolyn had just gotten off the ferryboats when the rain started to fall once again causing him to curse silently knowing that this would be a little more difficult to find Meredith in this weather and it was extremely important that they find her now before she get's sick and that's the last thing they needed he thought to himself as he and his mother stopped just short of the woods.

"Do you really think she would go in there?" Carolyn asked her son who was staring at the wood's like Meredith would suddenly appear.

Derek shrugged "With Meredith it's very possible and more than likely is here somewhere."He said hoping to be the case.

Carolyn looked around at all the tree's and wondered how far can one teenager go? she asked herself and shook her head she's got to be somewhere she just has to be.

He was wondering the same thing how far would Meredith go in these wood's to get away from it all?and would she even make it there?Derek asked himself as he eyed the wood's well only way to find he and his mother started to make their away towards the wood's with having no idea which way to go or the path that Meredith might have taken so they went by feel and Derek could hear his mother muttering something but hating being in the outdoors.

"How can someone like the woods?" Carolyn muttered and Derek had to chuckle his mother hated the outdoor's he on the other hand loved it except for today of course.

"Be careful mom i love the woods." Derek teased and earned a scowl from his mother.

"Just like your father." She said and suddenly stopped cold noticing a very faint shoe print on the ground with a little bit of blood mixed in it.

Derek noticed that his mother suddenly stopped and noticed her going pale"Mom what is it?"He asked urgently.

Carolyn pointed to the ground and he looked and saw a very faint shoe print that looked awfully like Meredith's with a little bit of blood on it and suddenly fear struck through him with a little bit of excitement knowing that they were getting closer to her.

"She must be near by let's start calling her name to see if she respond's to it." He said and Carolyn nodded.

"MEREDITH!"

"MEREDITH WHERE ARE YOU!"

Nearby Meredith thought vaguely that she heard voice's scream out for her but she thought it was just a dream until those voice's kept on calling her name. Could it be? Meredith thought excitedly it sounded just like him and Carolyn but there was only one way to find out.

"DEREK, CAROLYN IS THAT YOU?" Meredith yelled hoping that they could hear her.

"DEREK , CAROLYN IS THAT YOU?" They both heard and were both relieved to hear the sound of her voice.

"Come on mom let's go." Derek said excitedly and then both he and his mother started to run in that direction finding Meredith a short distance later looking cold and wet and shaking just as he remembered when he first found her almost a couple of months ago in the dark alley near a bar.

"Meredith oh my god thank goodness you're okay." Carolyn said and reached out and hugged her and was relieved when that hug was returned.

Carolyn pulled away from her and looked Meredith from head to toe "It look's like you took a little tumble."  
>She said noting the cut's on the young woman's forehead.<p>

"Yeah i took a little tumble back there but i'm okay except for my ankle."Meredith said wincing and she spotted Derek standing a little way's back as if he were afraid to touch her or something.

She walked over towards Derek and placed a hand on his arm "I'm sorry for running away it was dumb and stupid i should have just stayed where i was could you forgive me?"

Derek looked at Meredith who stared at him with those green eyes of her and he knew he could forgive her just about everything. "Yes i forgive but we are going to talk about this later after we get you checked out and i'm going to see to it that you get some counselling okay?" He asked and watched as Meredith nodded and moved closer towards him and gave him a hug which he gladly returned.

Derek pulled away from her and looked at Meredith and his mom "Shall we head out now?" He asked and the both of them nodded and on that note they all started to walk toward's the wood's knowing that it would take time for all of them to heal but the process would be worth the wait and Meredith was looking forward to it.

Okay so Meredith and Derek have been reunited now the next part of the story will in fact deal with how the both of them have healed from this experience and also deal more with Meredith's pregnancy which will be talked about it in the next chapter so stay tuned. Anyways i hoped you enjoyed this chapter it was fun writing it and i hope to have another written within a couple of days so if you could review it it would make my day thanks! 


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Derek,Meredith and Carolyn had finally managed to get out of the woods the following morning after spending the night out in the woods they had decided on just spending the night other than putting pressure on Meredith's foot so they found a place to sleep and all three of them slept also had helped that sometime later on that night the rain had stopped the clouds cleared and it became comfortable to sleep,so now they were on a ferryboat on the way back to seattle where Derek insisted that Meredith go and get checked out something she was still arguing about with him.

"But i don't want to go to the hospital."Meredith whined to Derek and it made her sound like she was 7 years old but not caring.

Derek sighed and looked down at Meredith who was pouting"You are going whether you like it or not,you need to get your head and foot looked at and not to mention the baby or have you forgotten about that?"  
>He snapped automatically feeling guilty but not much after all she did run away.<p>

Meredith knew he was right but she didn't want to tell him that so she continued to argue with him "I'm fine,my ankle doesn't hurt and my baby is fine." She insisted to Derek who was going to say something when Carolyn decided to join in.

"Meredith you do need to see a doctor you may a concussion that you may not know about yet and that ankle? judging from the swelling it could either be a sprain or a broken foot and we need to see how that baby is,so needless to say my dear you are going to that hospital until you are cleared to go understood?" Carolyn ordered leaving no doubt in Meredith's mind that she meant business and it wasn't to be argued with and glancing over at Derek and nor was he and she knew that he was mad for disappearing on him so today she wasn't going to argue.

"Fine i'll go it doesn't mean i like it but i'll go." Meredith pouted and Derek had to chuckle he couldn't help it she sounded like she was a child who was going to get a shot.

For the rest of the ride all three of them were silent knowing there wasn't much to say right now and knowing there will be a place to talk about it,but now wasn't it and they all knew it. They got off the ferryboat about a hour later then Derek carried Meredith into his waiting car that was sitting there in the parking lot and drove them to the hospital where she was admitted and checked over by what he counted was to many doctors but ones he worked gazed down at Meredith who was relaxing in the hospital bed waiting for her ob-gyn a fifty something year old woman to come and check out the baby to make sure that everything was okay, and he was hoping for Meredith's sake it was because if something had happend...well Meredith wouldn't be able to handle with it and neither would he and suddenly he began to frown and much to is chagrin Meredith noticed it.

Meredith knew that something was bothering him so she asked " Derek what's wrong?"

Derek shook his head not wanting to upset her "Nothing i'm fine seriously." He said lying through his teeth and both knew it.

"Derek..." She was about to say when her doctor entered the room giving her a smile as she drew closer to them.

looked over at her charts before looking up at her "So Meredith i see here you have had quite the night a concussion and a sprain ankle do you want to tell me what happend before we start the ultrasound?" She asked scribbling something down in her notes.

Meredith shook her head but there was one thing she wanted to know "Could i find out the sex of my baby or is to early?"

looked thoughtful "Well you're about nineteen weeks give or take i can't see why not." She said smiling as she watched her patient smile.

Derek noticed that Meredith looked a little bit happier whether or not it was because of the baby he didn't know but all he knew that for at least a moment she looked peaceful and content as if yesterday never happend but it did and later on he wanted to talk about that but not now,especially since she was going to find out whether it was a boy or a girl.

"So Meredith what do you want a boy or a girl?"He asked nervously

Meredith just shrugged as she watched getting ready for the ultrasound "I don't know a girl i guess i mean it doesn't really matter as long as he or she is healthy that matters."

Derek had a feeling that it did matter to her but hopefully it would be a girl and told her so "I hope it's a little girl who looks like her mother." He said and watched as Meredith's eyes misted over.

"Thank you."She whispered and she grabbed his hand and held it against hers which made his heart race with that familiar feeling.

He was about to say something when Dr Collins came back with the ultrasound machine ready for it to be used "Okay so Meredith lift up your gown for me please." Her doctor ordered and Meredith did as instructed and felt the coolness of the gel that was placed on her belly causing her to wince and held on to Derek's hand even more tightly then before.

"Okay so here we go." murmured as she began to look inside Meredith's uterus making sure there was nothing wrong the baby and when she saw the sex of the baby she gave a little smile and continued on as if nothing happend.

"What is it?" Meredith demanded wanting to know if the baby was okay and more importantly what it is and felt Derek's hand gripping hers a little more tightly.

The doctor turned her attention towards back to her patient "Well judging from what i can tell your baby is just fine and for the sex of the baby do you want to know or do you want to wait?" She asked.

"Want to know!" Both Derek and Meredith shouted which made the doctor chuckle and before they demanded once again that they wanted to know she told them "Congragulations Meredith you are having a girl,i'll go and leave you two for a minute." said and moved the ultrasound machine away from her and left the room leaving the two of them alone.

Derek leaned down and gave Meredith a hug which was eagerly returned and when they pulled away he saw tears rolling down her face.

"What's wrong Mer?you should be happy." He said softly

"I am happy."She whispered.

"Then what is it? is it because of the rape?" He asked gently wiping away the tears from her face.

Meredith shrugged "Partly i suppose but it's just that i never thought good thing's were going to happen to me all my life all i've experienced is bad."

Derek understood where she was coming from and especially after what had she been through "Well you won't experience it anymore i promise my mother and i will make sure of it."He promised her.

She looked at him with tearful eyes " You promise?"

He tilted her chin to get her to look at him "I promise as long as you don't run away again i will be there for you every step of the way i'll help you raise it if you'd like."

Meredith nodded tearfully " I would like that very much i have no idea what i'm getting myself into." She said and Derek had to laugh he couldn't help it.

She looked at him curiously"What is it?"

Derek stopped laughing and looked down at her "Oh Meredith know one know's what there doing just ask my mother! trust me you'll do just fine once you'll get the hang of it." He assured her and watched as she gave a little smile which all of a sudden made his heart pound realizing she still had feelings for her.

"Thank you i appreciate it so much even after all that crap i pulled on you and your mother." Meredith said honestly.

"It's okay we'll talk about that stunt you pulled yesterday another day but for now have you thought about any name's for the baby?"Derek asked her.

Meredith shook her head "Not really but if you have any suggestions let me know i'm open to it."

He thought about it for a minute before answering "What about Hailey it's a pretty name?"

Meredith shrugged "Maybe."

"What about Cameron?"

"Maybe." She replied

"Okay what about Reece, Jade,Jennifer,Amy, Chloe do you like any of them?" Derek asked

Meredith thought about it "I like all of those name's that's the problem."

"Well you have plenty of time to pick one out,so how about we get you discharged then huh?" Derek asked

She gave him a huge smile "I'm ready let's go home."

So this was a happy chapter which i tended it to be as for the last few chapters were a bit of a downer so i wanted to do a pleasent one where the focus was on the baby and anybody know's babies bring smiles to everyone's face so i wanted this to be it and i decided it to be a girl so i hoped you enjoyed below are a list of name's for Meredith's daughter so let me know what you like.

Cameron Hailey Reece Jade Jennifer Amy Chloe

Those are the names i am considering so please let me know what you like and the most with the same name will be the baby's the meantime i hoped you enjoyed this chapter i loved writing this one and i have to admit this one's one of my absolute favorites that i had ever done so please feel free to review and i promise to have another chapter up within the next couple of days so enjoy! 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

It was two days since Meredith had arrived home from the hospital with Derek when she felt something weird inside of her,frowning she placed a hand on her stomach and gasped when it responded with some sort of kick and her eyes widened it was the baby kicking!. Excited now Meredith left to go find Derek who was sitting on the couch watching tv so she practically ran to him.

"I felt it."Meredith said to Derek who turned his attention towards her.

"Felt what?" he asked having a pretty good idea what she was talking about.

"The baby,can you feel it?" she asked and reached over to grab his hand and placed it on her belly and watched as his eyes widened as he felt the baby kick inside of her.

"What does it feel like,the baby kicking i mean?" he asked keeping one hand on her belly.

Meredith shrugged and then smiled "It feels weird i first started to feel some fluttering a couple of days ago,  
>and it was only now that i started to feel her kicking."<p>

A Girl,Derek thought as he just stared at Meredith who sat there in her sweats and a long t-shirt with her long hair tied up in a ponytail,she didn't look like she was about to become a mother,instead she looked more like a seven year old who was excited about a new barbie then becoming a new looked at her and noticed that she had that glow about her whether or not it's from the baby he didn't know,but to see her smiling,eyes sparkling made her more he couldn't say that to her so he decided to bring up a new topic.

He cleared his throat "Meredith i have something to tell you and i'm not sure if you're going to like it or not so i'm going to tell you anyways."

Meredith looked at him with concern showing in her eyes "What you can tell me anything you know that."  
>she said and feared she knew what it was about.<p>

Derek looked away from her for a moment before looking back at her,he hated to hurt her but he had no choice so he said it anyways."Meredith do you remember those last few weeks when i wasn't here alot,that i was always out? well i just want to tell you i'm seeing someone,but it's not serious or anything you can meet her tomorrow she's coming to dinner." he said regretfully and watched as pain flashed in her eyes and quickly stood up and ran to her room,but not before he saw tears in her didn't want to do that to her especially after her ordeal a few days ago,but she was fifteen and still had some growing up to do before they could consider a relationship together.

Meredith slammed her door as hard as she could and flew herself onto the bed sobbing her heart out,how could he do this to her? wasn't that one night together good enough for him? or better yet wasn't she good enough for him?.She felt betrayed and humilated knowing that he didn't love her the way she loved him,made her feel like a damn fool and now she has to watch him go out with someone else,uh uh no way not going to happen not in this life time she decided,as she layed her head on the pillow to sniffle out the sob's coming from must have been crying for what seemed like hours instead of minutes,  
>when she heard a knock coming from the other side of the door,not wanting to talk she turned her away from the sound when her door began to open.<p>

"Meredith we need to talk about this." Derek said to her as he walked into her room and sat down on her bed.

She turned towards him and glared"What is there to talk about,i mean i'm not good enough for you so you had to go find someone else didn't you?" she asked

He knew that was coming and knew she would be upset over it "Meredith you knew this was going to happen didn't you?"

"No! i thought you wanted to be with me after all we did sleep together,don't you remember?" she hissed at him and he did remember what happend between them,all to vividly.

Derek grabbed her arm and forced her to sit up and look at him "Yes i do and i enjoyed every minute of it,  
>besides you are only fifteen and i'm twenty four,we have plenty of time."<p>

Meredith just scoffed at that "Really? you should have thought about that when you kissed me and had sex with me,you definitely weren't thinking about my age then."

There have been only a few times that he became pissed off at her,and now she was pushing it."If i remember correctly you threw yourself at me first,so don't go blaming me about that!" he said a little bit to harshly but he figured she deserved that.

"If YOU remember correctly i was just thrown out of my house,not to mention my pregnancy hormones were kicking in, i was extremely vunerable and YOU took advantage of me! " Meredith practically yelled at him,and Derek was glad that his mother wasn't home hearing this,because now Derek was extremely pissed off.

Derek got up from the bed and leaned over it looking Meredith straight in the eyes "Don't you ever tell me that i took advantage of you EVER ,we BOTH wanted it to happen and you know it." He slowly headed towards the door intending to leave when he turned around and told her "You will respect my girlfriend when she comes over to dinner tomorrow night , and if you don't mark my words you will hear about it understood?" he asked and saw that still Meredith was glaring at him.

"Well?" he demanded having a gut felling that she would screw this up for him.

"Fine." she muttered already plotting how she was going to get rid of the girlfriend.

"What did you say?" Derek asked coldly.

Meredith glared at him "I said fine,are you happy now? now please get the hell out of my room ?"she asked and watched as Derek left but not without slamming the door on his way out. Meredith began to sob and thought to herself why do i have to be in love with a guy like that? and why does it hurt that he's afraid to love me,even though he does?. Well tomorrow night couldn't come soon enough,for it will be the start of winning Derek Shepherd's heart and by goodness she will walk away a winner one way or another he will be her's.

I know this is one of my shorter chapter's but i promise to make it up to you it will be a much longer and more entertaining as Meredith will stop at no lengths to get rid of Derek's girlfriend any guesses on who it could possibly be?lol stay tuned and i promise i won't make you wait to long for it i promise. So in the meantime i hoped you enjoyed this chapter as per usual it was fun writing it so please a review for this would be kindly appreciated,thanks and enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Derek was going to have to keep a eye on Meredith he decided knowing that she was planning something to break he and Rose up and knowing that his girlfriend had some issues with her self esteem,Meredith was bound to pick it up and use it against her. Not that Rose was a bad person she was funny,smart,  
>intelligent she seemed like the type he could see himself off with someday,but and there was always a but with her and he couldn't quite figure out what that is yet,but he decided that she was fun to be around with and had no intentions of breaking things off with her,which is why he had to keep an eye on Meredith to make sure she didn't ruin things for checked his watch and it was a little after five he decided that he needed to talk to Meredith before Rose got here and he needed to do it now,so he walked into Meredith's room and knocked on in it before entering.<p>

Derek noticed that she was still getting dressed exposing that perfect body which made it difficult for him to talk so before he could say something he cleared his throat drawing her attention to him.

"What?"she demanded "Can't you see that i'm getting dressed here?"

He eyed her up and down before replying "Relax it's nothing that i haven't seen before."he said smirking which earned him another glare which caused him to chuckle in response.

"Get out before i decide to throw something at you."Meredith said in the iciest tone that he had ever heard coming from her.

Derek narrowed his eyes "You wouldn't dare."

Meredith was looking for something throw when he suddenly walked across the room and grabbed her hands before she tried anything.

He leaned down and whispered " If i were you i would start being nice especially since my girlfriend is coming over,which by the way i'm going to keep my eye on you tonight,just for the warning."He let go of her hands and watched as she moved away before muttering something.

Before Derek could say anything that he was going to regret he left Meredith to get dressed and headed downstairs to wait for his girlfriend to arrive.

Jerk, Meredith thought to herself as she put on her nicest outfit which was a skirt that didn't really fit her anymore, and a nice sweater which hid her baby bump very well and at the end a very high ponytail which made it very easy to seduce Derek or attempt to once she had gotten rid of his gave a evil little chuckle as she made plans on how she was going to accomplish that,one that would make Derek hate her but would be fun watching as the doorbell ring and then hearing voices coming from downstairs,Meredith decided to make an appearence taking one last look in the mirror before leaving her room and headed downstairs taking a closer look at her enemy,by towards today's standard wasn't the prettiest woman in the world with dark hair and brown eyes with a plain ol tank top and a lengthy wondered what Derek saw in her it wasn't her looks obviously,but what else could it be?Meredith decided to make her presense known so she cleared her throat and watched as three heads turned her way.

Derek's mom was the first to greet her "Meredith you look lovely doesn't she Derek?" Carolyn asked as she watched her son place a arm around his girlfriend who looked rather nervous.

"Thank you very much and who do we have here?" Meredith asked a little to sweetly and watched as Derek's eyes begin to narrow.

Carolyn noticed Meredith's tone was a little to sweet and watched her son's eyes narrow so she made the introductions herself " Meredith dear this is Rose Smith she work's at the hospital with Derek,and Rose this is Meredith Grey she's our house guest that's been staying with us for a couple of months now."She said and watched as the two women shook hands with Rose's eyes looking away from Meredith' was going to get interesting Carolyn thought as she watched Meredith with a glint that promised trouble and judging from Derek's face he knew it to,so it looked like she was going to play peacemaker tonight and was not looking forward to it.

"Shall we?" Carolyn asked a little to brightly and Derek picked up on it knowing that she knew Meredith was plotting something and was going to try her best to be the peacemaker his hand on Rose's back he gave her a reassuring smile and started to walk to towards the dining room,while turning his head and gave her that 'i'm warning you' kind of look while she in return gave him a too innocent smile and 'what i'm going to play nice' look,which didn't reassure him at helped Rose to her seat before asking his mom if she needed any help however she declined saying that Meredith could help her out in the kitchen bringing out the couldn't help but notice that Rose was looking over at Meredith who walked on by to the kitchen ready to help his mother with the food before his girlfriend started to say something.

Rose leaned over to Derek and whispered " Is it me or is she fat?" she asked and Derek just looked at her his mouth agape with what she had said,and hoped Meredith didn't hear it,but unfortunately did. He automatically stood up and went over towards Meredith before she could do something drastic,but to his surprise didn't do anything.

Meredith approached Rose and in a very sweet tone said " If you remember medical school which i'm sure you do,i am not fat i am pregnant sheesh get a clue." She said and walked away before Derek could repremend her on her behavior.

He turned to Rose before whispering "What the hell was that i told you she was pregnant not fat, are you looking for trouble or something?"

Rose shrugged " I don't know it just that she rubs me the wrong way."

Derek had a feeling he was going to have a headache before the end of the night "Just remember she's only fifteen who was kicked out by her mother so please be careful." He said and watched as Meredith came back to the table with his mother carrying supper appearently not hearing anything that he had said.

" So did Derek tell you that we slept together and that he's the father of my unborn child?" Meredith asked as she watched the table fall silent.

She couldn't believe she said that but having Rose call her 'fat' and Derek talking about her behind her back,had made Meredith want to scream or throw something but she didn't partially it was because Carolyn was behind her and two she had a better idea in mind,and using the 'Derek slept with me and is the father'  
>was kind of clever mean but judging from the look she was recieving from Rose she didn't look as if she believed her and now the fun was going to begin.<p>

Rose snorted at her "Yeah right why would he sleep with someone like you,you're what only like fifteen?  
>why would he sleep with a teenager and get her pregnant."<p>

Meredith rolled her eyes "Obviously he find's me attractive,you on the other hand look like a squirrel."She said noting Rose's plain outfit.

Before Rose could retort Derek once again intervened "Meredith that's enough!" he said warningly.

Meredith pouted "But she started it." And he gave her a dark look "Do not even go there Rose didn't do anything to deserve this." Derek said and Meredith watched as Rose gave her a smirk which she responded with a glare.

Carolyn placed a hand on Meredith's shoulders "Why don't you sit down now dear and have something to eat okay?"

Meredith nodded and sat down in the chair next to Carolyn while Derek sat next to Rose while giving her a glare stating he was not appreciating this they all grabbed dinner which was chicken with mashed potatoes with broccoli,and Meredith couldn't help but snort as she watched Rose drop the broccoli onto her skirt.

"Meredith..." Derek warned as he watched Rose gently pick up the broccoli off of her skirt.

"What?" she asked innocently holding back the laughter that was building up inside her as Rose continued to drop food onto her skirt this time though it was the mashed potatoes,and at that point caused Meredith to lose control and began to laugh hysterically which caused Rose and Derek to glare at her.

"You think this is funny?" Rose demanded as she watched the teen laugh at her which was pissing her off.

Meredith nodded "Of course i do,i mean who wouldn't with a person like you."

This time it was Carolyn who did the warning "Meredith..."

But Meredith couldn't be stopped this was to fun for her " I mean really what possibly could Derek see in you,you are nothing but a clumsy little witch."

Rose hissed at her "No wonder your mother threw you out,you're nothing but a slut!" she said before reaching over and grabbed some mashed potatoes and tossed it in Meredith's skirt which really pissed her off.

Before Derek could stop her Meredith grabbed her glass of milk and tossed it in Rose's face which most of it was in her hair and dripping into her food.

Meredith looked down and hissed at Rose "Don't ever talk to me about my mother,you man stealer and for the record i am not a slut you are and always will be."

Derek literally had to restrain Rose for going after Meredith who just stood there with her arms crossed and a smirk showing on her face "Meredith if i were you i would apologize to Rose right now." he said coldly

Meredith tilted her head towards him and replied " I don't think so not until she apolgizes to me about my mother." she defiantely said.

"I wouldn't apologize to you if my life depended on it." Rose sneered at her.

Meredith didn't even blink "Why are you jealous that i slept with Derek before you?" she asked sweetly.

Rose growled at her and launched herself at Meredith who like any female responded with her pulling Rose's hair out and vice versa with having no intentions to stop,and finally after a few minutes Derek and Carolyn had managed to pull them apart.

Meredith looked at Derek who looked at her with daggers in his eyes "If i were you i would leave my sight immediately." he said coldly.

"I wouldn't stay with you and this tramp if my life depended on it." Meredith said and she made it to the stairs before turning towards him "Did you even mean it when you told me that you loved me?" she asked quietly and not waiting for a response walked upstairs and back into her bedroom.

Derek was stunned Meredith had heard him when he said he loved her? he had always thought that she never heard it,but appearently she had and now he felt a bit guilty not to much as he was still pissed off at her but guilty nontheless and now he couldn't look at Rose,who was staring at him in shock.

"You told her you loved her?" Rose asked her boyfriend who had a guilty expression on his face "But she's only fifteen and you told her you loved her?"

He wanted to deny it but couldn't " It was only once and she was sleeping,besides i didn't mean it."

Rose stared at him confusion showing in her eyes "Did you even want to be with me? or i was just a replacement for the girl you want but couldn't have?"

"Rose..." Derek began but Rose wouldn't hear of it " I can't be with a guy whose in love with someone else,i just can't." And with that she stood up grabbed her purse and made her way towards the door before saying to him " I hope you find someone who can love you back,goodbye Derek." she said and walked out the door.

"Derek..." Carolyn warned as she watched her son's face change to full fury and charged his way towards Meredith's room where he stormed right in.

"I hope you're happy now." he snarled as Meredith just stood there glaring at him.

"I am happy , i'm extremely happy that i saved you from the biggest mistake of your life by getting rid of her."  
>she said.<p>

Derek moved closer to her " You are a selfish little bitch who only thinks about herself,you did not once consider my feelings or Rose's you only thought about yourself in know i've cutted you alot of slack with what happend to your mother and with Alex,but not today i can't forgive you for this stunt not right now,or maybe not ever i just can't and so from now on i want nothing to do with you." He said and made his way out the door not hearing the quiet sob's that came from her.

Oh my god Meredith thought as she collapsed on to the bed what had she done? she asked herself as the tears flowed down her face,she didn't mean to hurt him that way all she wanted to do was break them up but not like that,oh not like that. And now she has ruined her relationship with Derek possibly for good and with no idea how to fix it. The only thing right now she can do was give him time and space and hopefully they could resume their friendship and right now it didn't look good.

So Meredith has ruined her's and Derek's relationship possibly for good what will it take to restore it?stay tuned and find out it's going to be a battle to win him back.I hoped you enjoyed this chapter i had fun writing it especially the girl fight i wished they had back in season 4 now that would have been interesting! Sorry to say this will be the last chapter for at least a week as i'm heading out of town and won't be back until next week. Anyways i'll have a new chapter next week and in the meantime please review i love getting those it makes my day,so in the meantime enjoy! 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

For the next several days after Derek had brought Rose over for dinner, Derek had been ignoring her attempts to apologize and Meredith had begun to realize that her actions against Rose had cost her her friendship with Derek. It was the last thing she had wanted, considering after the stunts she had pulled she was surprised and amazed that he stuck by her through the whole Ellis thing and the Alex situation.

And when he needed her to be happy for him she let him down, and for that she'll never forgive herself. Now she wanted to find a way to apologize, but how would she do it? Meredith went downstairs one morning and spotted Derek sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and some muslix. Walking towards him she noticed him stiffen as if he felt her presence.

Approaching him, Meredith noticed that Derek had begun to stand up as if he were trying to leave, but this time she wasn't going to let him go. Not before she had the chance to apologize.

"Derek, one of these days you are going to have to talk to me," Meredith said wryly.

Derek glared at her, his blue eyes simmering with heat. "Not in this lifetime, I won't, not after that last stunt you pulled."

She rolled her eyes. "I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

Derek moved closer to her causing a trickle of fear inside her, which was not a good feeling, and for the first time in months she was glad she was pregnant so he couldn't hurt her, at least not physically. But emotionally he could and that's what scared her the most.

"This time that's not good enough. You went way beyond far this time, Meredith, you cost me my relationship with Rose, and for that stunt you're lucky to be still living here," Derek said coldly.

Meredith had managed to hang on to her temper but only barely. "I never asked to be living here in the first place."

He pointed towards the door. "Well, there's the door, don't let it bite you in the ass on your way out."

She walked a little bit closer to him and grabbed him by the collar "You're a complete bastard, you know that? You're just like my father and the only difference was that he left," she said rather angrily.

Derek didn't like being compared to her father, but right now he didn't care. Meredith had to know that the stunt with Rose went too far, and in the past he had definitely cut her some slack, but no more. He was going to be a little more tough with her, even if it meant that she hated him.

"Meredith, do you get that what you did the other night was wrong?" he asked as he watched Meredith continue to glare at him.

Meredith tilted up her chin. "If you mean by getting rid of Rose? Then the answer is no, but for the rest of the stuff that I did in the past, then the answer is yes. I regret doing the things that I did, but Rose " she shook her head, "Then no, I didn't," she answered truthfully.

Derek was becoming more frustrated with this conversation by the minute. "How could you possibly not know that? You didn't even know her, you didn't even give her a chance, so what is it huh?"

She didn't want to reveal her feelings to him just quite yet so she tried to make it sound like his girlfriend was a dog. "Rose wasn't exactly a warm person, you know," she said wryly, "plus she looked like a dog, and since I don't like dogs I didn't like her."

He waved his arms in the air. "You are unbelievable, you know that? I thought I knew you, the Meredith I know wouldn't judge a book by it's cover, and that's exactly what you did. I can't believe it," he said, turning away from her.

"You don't know me," Meredith said coldly.

"Obviously."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, starting to feel the anger surge through her.

Derek turned towards back towards her. "You know exactly what I mean," he hissed.

That did it. Meredith ran towards him and started to hit any part of his body, which would normally be a turn on, but not today, so he grabbed her flailing wrists and held on. Before he could say something both of them heard his mother coming down the stairs and automatically he released her wrists. He went over to the kitchen table and grabbed his brief case and left for work before he could say something he shouldn't.

Meredith stood there, trembling, realizing that out of any of the fights that she had had with Derek, this was by far the most serious one, and had likely caused damage to their relationship - or "friendship," as he called it - for the worse and now she really had no clue how to fix it. She was trying to figure out her relationship with Derek when she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

Carolyn had heard the fight from upstairs and made sure she didn't interrupt things, however bad it may be right now and judging from the sound of it, it was bad. Now she was going to try to help them out in whatever way she could.

"Meredith is everything alright dear?" she asked gently, and watched as the poor girl stood there trembling and nearly was in tears.

Meredith shook her head "I think I really did it this time," she whispered.

Carolyn frowned. "What do you mean? Are you two still fighting over what happened last week at dinner?"

Meredith nodded. "Believe it or not, this is the first time we have spoken since that night."

Carolyn knew that her son and Meredith hadn't spoken, although not for lacking in Meredith's part, she had been trying to apologize to him ever since that night but her son refused to acknowledge her. Knowing how stubborn he could be, she tried not to push it, figuring that they would resolve it, but now it seemed like it was time for her to step in.

"I know, but you did go too far this time. I didn't expect my son to stay silent for this long, though," she said and watched as Meredith lowered her head and let the tears run down her cheek. Carolyn wrapped her arms around the young woman and gently led her over towards the stairs and placed Meredith on a chair.

"He hates me, "she whispered as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Carolyn gave Meredith a hug and tried to reassure her. "Derek doesn't hate you, dear, he's angry, yes, but I know my son and he doesn't hate you. Just give him time."

Meredith didn't think she had anymore time, but didn't say so. "He definitely wasn't ready to hear anymore apologies from me, look at all that I've done, and he's forgiven me for those but why not now?"

Derek's mother shook her head "Meredith you were rather rude and very impolite to Rose, not to mention that little fight the two of you had afterwards. Do you see where I'm going with this?" she asked gently.

Meredith nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know I was wrong, but Rose rubbed me the wrong way and knowing she was with Derek?" She shook her head before going on. "I couldn't stand it, so I guess I let the jealously get the better of me," she admitted to Carolyn.

Carolyn finally understood what had gotten the better of Meredith. "You don't like sharing him with anyone, do you?" she asked and the young woman shook her head so she continued on. "Meredith, I hate to break it to you but Derek is allowed to date, he is twenty four, besides he still cares about you, you know that."

Meredith knew that Carolyn had a point but it didn't seem to stop those feelings that she had for him. "I know, but it's still hard. I really like him, a lot, and I don't want to lose that not now and definitely not ever," she said.

Carolyn sighed. "Meredith, you are only fifteen. Can you honestly say you're ready to have a relationship? Especially with a man who is nine years older then you?" she asked.

"I don't know," Meredith admitted knowing that Carolyn was right about a relationship with Derek being a complete disaster right now.

"Well there you go. Has he ever said about how he felt about you?" Carolyn asked.

Meredith tried to remember if he ever said he loved her or something like that, but she couldn't so she told Carolyn, "He said he likes me and would like to be friends for now, and that if should something happen between us it would happen when I become an adult. I also think he said he would wait for me."

Carolyn smiled "You see there you go, my son is a honorable man and when he says something he means it, so you should wait a few more years and then see what happens."

For the first time in over a week Meredith smiled "Okay, I'll tell him all that if he'll still talk to me."

Carolyn patted her shoulder. "Oh, I'm sure of it, he will be back tonight, so talk to him then."

"Okay," she said and sat down on the chair and watched as Carolyn started to make some breakfast before she had to leave for school. Meredith sat there thinking as she watched his mother serve them their food that things were about to get better and that she was confident enough that she and Derek would patch things up and things would return to normal, and she couldn't wait.

Okay so Meredith and Derek are still fighting or sort of but no worries i promise there will be a resolution in the next chapter which should be up and running in a few days so please stay sorry about the wait i was out of town for a week and just got back yesterday and now the updates will be regular or so.  
>As well i hoped you enjoyed this chapter i know this wasn't what you expected but i felt there needed to be a conflict in which it wouldn't take overnight to overcome so i hope you enjoyed it and please review just makes my day and any ideas that you may have send them my way,thanks and enjoy! <p>


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to apologize to all the readers who have been waiting for a new chapter from this story(Meredith`s Savior) and all my various non completed stories. But the truth was that i was in a very long writers block and have been unable to come up with anything so again i apologize,anyways i`m only going to continue with only a few current stories so i am going to choose for you to select that you wish for me to work on if you see anything else please let me know.**

**What If ? - that story if you recall is what would happen if Meredith was shot instead of Derek.**

**Pregnancy Pact - Story of Meredith and a few of her closest friends trying to get pregnant.**

**Meredith`s Savior - Which is the story of how Meredith meets her savior Derek Shepherd just as her life went upside down.**

**Having The Boss`s Baby - Just a silly humorous story of whether or not Meredith wants to have Derek`s baby!**

**Those are just a few of the stories i have out as a simple request as you decide which stories for me to continue please leave some ideas they help me a great deal when i am writing and also if any of you wish to beta for me it would be great i could use all the help that i can get,thanks and again i apologize for keeping you waiting.**

**Thanks SimplyMerDerFan (formally known as McDreamysGirl28)**


End file.
